One Step Closer
by TwistedRaver
Summary: So you're telling us, that trouble defines your life? And you thought Ipswich would be a change in luck, even though you know the stories.Why?""You know...two negatives make a positive.""Well I'll be damned.""You kind of already are."full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** One Step Closer  
**Summary:** When Lena Shaw, the new girl becomes friends with the Sons, trouble follows; "So you're telling us, that trouble defines your life? And you thought Ipswich would be a change in luck, even though you know the stories... Why?" "You know...Two negatives make a positive." "Well I'll be damned." "You kind of already are..."  
**Genre:** Supernatural, Romance, Humor, Friendship, Drama, etc.

**I know this is probably out done, but I wanted to give my shot at a Covenant fanfic,, and I'm broadening my writing horizons. I do hope you enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned these boys, but sadly I do not.

* * *

Lena Shaw sighed as she stared up at Spenser Academy, her new home for the next seven months until she would be graduating and going on into the real world. The majority of her stuff had arrived a week before she did, and all she had with her was a suitcase and her messenger bag. And with her luck, she arrived in the middle of the day on a Friday and people watched her whispering things about her_. "Five minutes and they're already talking about me. Wonderful."  
_

She sighed one more time before pulling her bag up higher onto her shoulder and entering the building and away from prying eyes.

Lena opened the door to her room, relieved to know that she didn't have a roommate. Not that she would have mind, it's just easier to room by yourself. She looked around at the few boxes of clothes and things, wondering where she should begin, despite just arriving. She decided to get done with the larger boxes, then the smaller two.

"Why did I do this the hard way? I could have been done an hour ago." She mumbled to herself when she got to the third box. It was then that there was a knock on her door, she jumped not expecting someone to be knocking at her door so soon. Lena stood up and opened the door. Before her stood two girls, both of them smiling at her. "Um, Hi?" She said unsure.

"Hi, welcome to Spenser!" The blond one said still smiling. She stuck out her hand. "I'm Sarah." Lena shook her hand.

"Lena Shaw." She replied.

"And I'm Kate. We stay down the hall." She said as she shook Lena's hand.

"Nice to meet you...I don't mean to sound rude, but is there something you needed?" Lena asked. Kate and Sarah laughed.

"We were just wondering if you wanted to hang with us to night. You know meet some people?" Kate said. Lena sucked in some air and looked back the room then at them. It was really tempting to go out, but she vowed to stay out of trouble while in Ipswich.

"I'm not sure if I should. I mean it's my first night here and all--"

"That's an even better reason for you to come with us." Sarah said cutting her off. "Come on it'll be fun, I promise." Lena smiled for the first time since arriving and nodded her head. Who was she kidding, there was no way she was going to stay out of trouble, it was who she was; trouble and chaos as her mother and father called her. Even if the reason she was there to begin with was to get out of trouble and stay out of it.

"Okay, okay I'll come."

"Great! We'll come get you at eight." Kate said beginning to walk away with Sarah.

"Where are we going?" Lena asked.

"Nicky's! It's a bar someways down the road." Kate answered before entering her room with Sarah. She remembered passing the bar on her way to the school. Lena closed her door and glanced at her clock.

"Man this sucks. It's only two...I have so much time left. Might as well finish unpacking, then I'll change."

* * *

When eight came around, as promised Sarah and Kate were at her door. Lena smiled when seeing them. Lena had changed into a pair of black jeans and a pink tank top with a black sweater over it. As for her shoes she wore her black converse like always. She liked to be comfortable no matter what.

"You ready?" The both asked at the same time. Lena nodded stepping out of her room.

Before long the three girls were entering Nicky's laughing about something or another.

"Oh look there they are." Sarah said nodding toward a table of four boys. Lena looked at them.

"Who are they exactly?" Lena asked.

"They're known as the Sons of Ipswich. Their families are the oldest families in town. Some say they have these powers..." Sarah bumped Kate in the arm. Kate smiled after saying ow. "But you know, that stuff is all superstition." Lena smiled slightly.

"Yeah...Superstition." She said softly as she followed them to the table.

"Hey you guys." Kate said as she reached the table. She leaned down and quickly pecked the boy in the leather jacket on the lips as Sarah did the same to the boy with the short black hair. "You guys this is Lena Shaw. She just transferred in today. Lena, this is Pogue Parry."

"Nice to meet you." Pogue said shaking her hand. Lena smiled at him.

"Ditto."

"This is Caleb Danvers." Sarah said. Caleb shook her hand an welcomed her to Ipswich with a warm smile.

"That's Tyler Simms." Kate said pointing to the boy at the end of the table. Tyler smiled shyly at her and shook her hand. She sent him a warm smile of her own before turning her attention the last for the 'sons'. "And that is--"

"Reid Garwin, pleasures all mine." Reid said standing and sticking out his hand to her. Lena raised an eyebrow grabbing his hand. Immediately after doing so, they both let go jumping back. "What the hell was that?" Reid asked shaking his hand out. Lena did the same before stopping and looking at the looks the others were giving them.

"Just a little static electricity, hun." She said smiling. "Don't be a such a baby." She added. The others laughed as Reid glared at them as he sat back down. Static electricity his ass. He's wearing gloves, even if they are fingerless. It still felt like something burned the hell out of his hand.

"You can sit." Caleb said as he watched Lena watch the people around them. She stuck her hands into the pockets of her sweater before looking at the six people.

"People are talking about me." She said dully sitting in the chair as though she was extremely tired.

"How would you know that?" Sarah asked her. Lena shrugged.

"I'm new here, I'm their new little gossip toy." The others laughed at her indifference.

"So where are you from?" Tyler asked.

"Hartford, Connecticut." She answered.

"And what made you come to a place like Ipswich?" Pogue asked. Lena leaned back in her chair.

"Family reasons."

"Get kicked out or something?" Reid asked, his hand still hurting a little.

"Reid!" Kate said hitting the boy. Lena laughed.

"Or something." She said with a small laugh. Everyone went on to talking with one another.

Reid watched her as she scanned the crowd around them, every once in awhile she would answer questions the others would ask her, like if she had a boyfriend back home. Reid took note she didn't. Occasionally she would ask her own, like how long couples had been together, or how long they've been friends. Pogue and Kate had left the table to go do whatever they wanted to do.

"I'm bored, Baby Boy let's go play a game of pool." Reid said standing after some more time went by.

"Baby Boy?" Lena questioned looking over at Reid and Tyler. Tyler stood up and glared at Reid.

"He's the youngest." Reid answered a smirk on his face.

"I told you to stop calling me that." He said through gritted teeth.

"Not gonna happen." Reid said heading toward the pool table where another guy stood. Lena heard Caleb sigh so she looked at him.

"Those two are..."

"Trouble." Caleb said rubbing the bridge of his nose. "More so Reid than Tyler. I better keep an eye on them." Sarah rolled her eyes. Lena smiled standing, seemed like the people she wanted to be around.

"You two go have fun, I'll watch them." She said.

"Are you sure? They can get out of hand some times." Caleb said.

"Really. I can handle it. Besides...I like to watch a good game of pool. Don't worry so much, it isn't good for you, especially at such a young age." She said heading to the pool table. She liked Caleb, she thought he was really nice, but she felt like he didn't trust her and in all honesty she didn't blame him.

* * *

Lena leaned against the beam as she watched on. She learned that the other guy's name was Aaron and that his little toy's name was Kira. She watched as Reid and Aaron made a fifty dollar bet that the winner got to keep.

After some time Tyler came and leaned against the beam with her as they both watched the game.

"He's pretty good." Lena said to Tyler. Tyler smiled as he watched his friend knock another ball in. He knew the secret to why he was so good, and he couldn't tell her, even if she begged or if she cared for that matter.

"He never loses." Tyler said. Lena doubted that but continued to watch to see if it was true, she watched as Aaron got more pissed off by the minute just when he missed a ball. He cursed and watched Reid step up. This was the last ball, and Lena knew there was no way Reid was going to sink this one in, but he looked confident.

"There's no way he can make that in from that angle." Lena said to Tyler. Tyler shook his head the smile never leaving his face. Lena raised an eyebrow as Reid hit the ball and sure enough it went in. Lena blinked...Was there something she missed?

"Told you he never loses." Tyler said. Lena was about to retort when an argument started.

"Come on man, pay up. I won so just hand it over." Reid said.

"Like hell. You cheated and I know you did." Aaron yelled back.

"Just because your sorry ass lost doesn't mean I cheated." Reid stepped closer to Aaron as Aaron closed the gap between them. Two hand came in between them and pushed them apart gently.

"Let's not get into a fight over money..." Aaron looked down at Lena, she was a little less than a foot shorted than both of them. Tyler looked at the girl as if she was crazy. When did she move from his side?

"Who the hell are you?" Aaron asked glaring at her. Lena ignored his question.

"Just give Reid the money. He won. Get over it." She said. Reid looked at her, he hadn't realized she was still pushing him back until then, so he eased up some.

"Who the fuck do you think you are? Telling me what to do?" Lena was losing patients with this guy, she closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. She opened them and looked at Aaron directly in the eyes.

"I'll ask again politely, can you please calm down, give him the money. And we're gone, okay?" Reid felt something but he ignored it, and passed it off as adrenaline fading. Aaron blinked a few times before swiping her hand away.

"Whatever, take it Garwin." He said taking out the money and shoving it toward Reid. He then walked away shaking his head. Lena watched a few moments before turning back around and looking at Reid and Tyler.

"I can't believe that worked." She chuckled slightly.

"I could have handled that." Reid told her. Lena smiled and nodded.

"Everything alright over here?" The three of them looked to see Caleb and Sarah standing there.

"Just fine." Tyler answered.

"What's up with Aaron he seems more dazed and confused than usual." Caleb said. The three of them shrugged.

"I don't know him." Lena said.

"He's an ass." Reid mumbled.

"I didn't notice." Tyler said scratching his head. Lena smiled, he reminded her of child. Sarah and Caleb looked at them something definitely happened there.

"Well, Kate and Pogue left in Kate's car so I'm leaving with Caleb. Do you want to catch a ride back to the dorms with us, Lena?" Sarah asked. Lena who had put her hands back in her pockets looked at the two boys on either side of her. She liked these boys and she figured she's get to know them better.

"Actually I was wondering if I could catch a ride back with these two."

"Fine with me." Tyler said. "As long as you don't want to drive." Lena raised an eyebrow.

"No...I just want a ride back..."

"Oh okay then. I guess we'll see you tomorrow then?" Sarah asked smiling.

"Yeah, sure." Lena said smiling back. "Bye Sarah. Bye Caleb."

The three stood there quietly after they bid farewell to Caleb and Sarah.

"So what's the real reason you wanted to ride back with us?" Reid asked. Lena looked up at him before looking away a smile on her lips.

"You guys like trouble, right..." She said pulling her hood up and heading toward the door.

"No, no, actually I don't." Tyler said following after her. Reid smirked and followed both of them. This girl was different no doubt about it, and that excited him, he was tired of no one encouraging his...creative side is what he liked to call it.

"Yo, Baby Boy. I'm driving. I know a great party across town." Tyler glared at him. It was his car! Reid drove it more than he did. Lena watched the silent argument, amused. Both boys looked at her. Reid smirked and he snatched the keys from Tyler and hopped in the car. Tyler cursed and got in on the passenger side. Lena could only smile as she climbed in the back.

She knew she should have stayed in the dorm, but this was who she was, and she couldn't hide from that. She needed a party, she needed to let loose. Coming to Ipswich wouldn't be so bad, at least the trouble back home didn't follow. Here she was just the new girl who enjoyed trouble. If trouble never rested...Why should she?

* * *

**So this is my first Covenant story, and I hope you like what I've written so far. Please review. Reviews equal happy writer which equals more updates with equals happy readers. So in the end, we all win! ^^ Thanks for reading this by the way! Means a lot. Well what are you waiting for press that review button!**

**-TwilightRaver  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone that added this story to their alerts and their favorites. And thank you to the reviewers. I'm very grateful. ^^**

**Disclaimer:** If only, if only. My life would be awesome.

* * *

Lena walked slowly through the halls of Spenser Academy. She was lost, but she didn't panic. She was already late to class anyway. Besides she had Physics, even if she was in class she wouldn't have clue what was going on.

She turned a corner and literally ran into someone. Her bag and book fell but she stayed standing.

"Damn it!" She cursed picking up her stuff.

"Chill, it was my fault." The person said helping her pick up her stuff. Lena looked up recognizing the voice.

"Ah, it's you Reid." She said smiling now. She hadn't actually saw him since Friday night early Saturday morning. Which ended in the three of them, Tyler, Reid, and herself sneaking into the dorms, but it was kind of hard when two of them were drunk off their asses laughing at the stupidest things. After all everything's funny at three AM.

Reid gave her his signature smirk. "Can't get enough of me, huh?" He asked while glancing at the cover of a book. "The Book?" He questioned reading the title out loud, it had a picture of a pentagram on it. Lena took the book and shoved it into her bag.

"It's really old, I came across it back home. It's about the supernatural, like magic…I guess the creators weren't very creative when it came to the title." She said as they both stood up and began to walk down the hall.

"Supernatural? You don't seem like the person to be into that type of stuff." Reid said readjusting his gloves.

"Actually I am. I have been most of my life. I've always felt _cursed_." Reid didn't say anything, he understood what she meant…But she had no clue what being cursed was really liked. He was brought out of his thoughts by her small laugh.

"What's so funny?" He asked her. She just shrugged.

"You probably think I'm some sort of attention seeking freak." He stopped walking to look at her fully.

"Around here, that's the normal. What class are you looking for? I doubt you were trying to be late for your first day of class." He said changing the subject.

"I have Physics."

"Why the hell are you taking a class like that?" Reid asked as he dragged her down the hall in the opposite direction.

"Parental control. Why aren't you in class?" She asked. Reid looked back at her.

"Personal holiday." Lena couldn't help but laugh, causing the blond to smirk. They slowed down in front of a classroom. "Here's your class. The teacher's a douche so he might give you a hard time."

"Thanks for the tip. I'm sure I can handle it though." She said as Reid began to back up further down the hall, she figured that was the direction of his class. "Stay out of trouble." She said. Reid smirked and turned around.

"I'm an angel." He called over his shoulder. Lena blinked once before shaking her head smiling. She watched him turn the corner before she turned to the door in front of her and was greeted with many stares and a lecture about punctuality. _"Oh joy."

* * *

_

Lena walked out of the classroom wanted to blow something up, and if she didn't have a class next she would have disappeared to do just that.

"What a douche!" She growled.

"I told you he was." Lena jump turning around to face the source of the voice. She placed her hand over her heart and let out the breathe she didn't know she was holding.

"Damn it, Garwin. Was that necessary?" She asked dropping her hand.

"Not entirely." He said smirking. "How bad was it?"

"He kept calling on me. 'Ms. Shaw please tell us the velocity of this fifteen kilogram ball as it is dropped from a fifty foot building.'" Lena said in a mocking tone. "I'd like to know his velocity as _he_ drops from a fifty foot building." Reid laughed as they walked down the hall.

"What's your next class?" He asked taking her schedule.

"What's the point in asking if you're just going to take it before I answer?" She asked.

"We're in the same class. Hope you'll enjoy American Lit." He said handing back her schedule and entering a classroom on his left. Lena couldn't help but feel like he was telling some kind of inside joke. Ignoring it she followed in after him.

They had been in class for thirty minutes and Lena was extremely bored. She might not had been so bored if she was sitting with Reid and Tyler, but their teacher sat her in the row just behind Pogue and Caleb. At least she had someone she could talk to…But those two were just as bored as she was. She was sure that Pogue had gone to sleep and that Caleb was only pretending to take notes.

She glanced up at the clock and felt like that minute hand was never going to move. She deemed it there…That clocks were nothing more than torture devices when put into classrooms. Lena shifted her gaze back to the bored and tried to follow, but suddenly she felt something, rather a strange feeling that made her bring her head up off the desk, a feeling she only got from when she was around other people like her…It was power.

Lena watched Pogue sit up and Caleb sat up straighter and clenched his fist. It was then that the teacher's table fell to pieces, and the shelves collapse spilling books to the floor.. Caleb and Pogue both quickly looked up at where Reid and Tyler sat. The two of them laughing along with the rest of the class. Lena looked back as well to study the two boys. She turned around and studied the two in front of her. Her mouth dropped slightly as realization hit her. _"What the hell?!"_

* * *

Class ended and Lena left the class and headed off to her room when she bumped into Kate and Sarah.

"Hey Lena, want to have lunch with us?" Sarah asked. Lena ran a hand through her hair.

"Um…Actually I'll just catch you guys later. There's something I need to check out."

"Woah, girl. Chill there's no rush. What happened in there?" Kate asked. Lena looked at her.

"Crappy desk and shelves…"She said quickly. "I'm sorry, but I really need to go. I promise I'll catch up to you later." With that Lena ran past them and out the door towards the dorms.

"We'll be in the court yard!" Lena heard Sarah yell after her.

Upon entering her room she pulled a book out of her bag and closed the door making sure it was locked. She set the book on her bed and watched as it flip to a random page. She picked up the book and read the heading. **Notable Covens: Sons of Ipswich**. Lena sat on her bed and read half of the page. She snapped the book shut and watched as it set itself on one of the shelves.

"Hot damn." She said. What Kate had told her at Nicky's it didn't exactly sink in not even after knowing their last names, Lena was more interested in just having a good time if anything. She berated herself for not even recognizing their title as the Sons of Ipswich, or paying attention to the shocking slash burning touch she got from Reid. "Hot, _hot_ damn." She repeated falling back onto her bed. "What have I gotten myself into?"

She sat up suddenly bringing a finger to her chin, "As long as I stay quiet and don't do anything stupid, to let them know _I'm_ _different_…Everything will be just fine." She reassured herself. "No problem. Just go on being normal…Whatever the hell that is." Heaving a sigh Lena fell back onto her bed again.

* * *

"Hey, you didn't show up." Lena looked up from her book as Sarah sat beside her in the last class of the day; math.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I got distracted and had a lot on my mind." She answered.

"Ah, that's cool. Is everything alright?" Sarah asked her. _"No."_

"Everything's fine." The sound of the chair next to her being moved and the blond that slid into it caught her attention. "I'm getting the feeling you're following me around." She said smiling at him. Reid looked at her, almost angrily.

"Actually it would be the other way around." His tone was hard, unlike what she was used to hearing from him. That confident, flirtatious one. Lena let her smile drop and turned away from him.

"Don't mind him…He and Caleb got into a fight just before lunch." Sarah whispered to her.

"About what?" Lena asked, though she had a good idea what it was though. While in her room she finished reading the page on the Sons of Ipswich and their powers. Every coven was different, and their coven's powers were fully receive when they turned eighteen. On top of that, the power was addictive and would eventually be the end of you, where with her she would never have to worry about that.

"They fight all the time, they'll get over it eventually though. They're so much like real brothers in that way it's ridiculous." Sarah answered.

"Boys will be boys, huh?" Lena asked feigning naivety. Sarah nodded and turned back toward the front as the teacher began to teach the class.

As class was let out, Reid had been the first one to leave the room. Lena looked at Sarah.

"No idea." She answered as they headed out the classroom. "So you up for Nicky's tonight?" Sarah asked her on their way to the dorms.

"On a school night?"

"Yeah, of course we don't stay out too late, but it's better than staying here." Sarah said. Lena thought about it, if there was a good time to listen to her conscious it would be now, but she shrugged and nodded, ignoring the nagging at the back of her mind.

"Sure, we'll have loads of fun."

* * *

**I hope you liked it. ^^ Please Review. They make me happy. =)**

**-TwilightRaver  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's another chapter! Thank you for the reviews and adding this to your alerts! Your support means a lot to me! Thanks! =)**

**Disclaimer:** If I owned the Covenant...Toby Hemingway and I would be best friends...Are we best friends? No...I guess I don't own the Covenant!

* * *

It was around six when the girls pulled up at Nicky's. Despite it being _early_ it was pretty crowded, with what were mostly students from Spenser.

"Is it always like this?" Lena asked as they stepped out of the car.

"Always." The two other girls replied. They all headed into the bar and headed to the exact same place they had on Lena's first night in town. She noticed that only two of the boys were sitting there, but that there were two other coats.

Lena sat and watched as Sarah and Kate talked to their boyfriends. She looked around and when her gaze fell on the pool tables her eyes locked with Reid's. He was adoring that smirk of his again. He inclined his head back some telling her to come over. Lena looked away to the two couples at the table with her.

"I'll be back." She said standing and making her way to the pool tables. She stopped to stand next to Reid. She leaned her hip against the pool table casually. "Is there something you wanted?" She asked.

"I'm apologizing for earlier. I don't do this often, so savor it." Reid said. Lena laughed slightly.

"You didn't hurt my feelings, Reid. I know what sibling fights are like I get crabby too." She said taking the pool stick from him and turning to the table.

"Sarah told you about the fight, huh?" He asked as he watched her. Lena watched as Tyler racked up the pool balls. She smiled when he looked up, and he smiled back.

"Yeah she did." Lena said looking at him again.

"And you have siblings?" Reid asked. Lena nodded, and Reid noticed how her grip on the pool stick tightened as she walked around the table.

"One. She's adopted, but that doesn't matter, she's still my sister." She said looking over at him.

"Garwin!" Reid and Lena both looked in the direction of the voice.

"What is it Abbot?" Reid asked. "Want me to kick your ass at another game?" Aaron glared at him. By this time Tyler had joined Reid on his side of the table.

"I'm the one that's going to kick ass." Aaron said.

"Is that a bet?" Reid asked.

"Damn straight, but how about we make this interesting." Aaron said his gaze landing on Lena, she stood the closes to him. "I win I get you little girlfriend for the night and show her what a real good time is." Tyler grabbed on to Reid arm, knowing what his best friend was capable of.

"Excuse me?" Lena asked glaring at him. Aaron walked to her and pressed his body to hers.

"If I win I get you." Aaron said smirking.

"Baby Boy let go of me now." Reid growled at Tyler.

"I'm not stupid Reid." Tyler growled back.

"I promise, I won't hurt him _too_ bad." Reid said.

"It's guys like you that die at an early age." The two boys heard her say. "Now either you back off or you'll regret it."

"Those are big words coming from a small girl like you." He said as he pressed her against the table harder. Lena winced but her anger was getting the best of her.

"Tyler." Reid said. It was making him angry and he could feel the power begin to rise within him. But that's when he felt it. He felt another source of power one that he knew didn't belong to one of his friends, one that he had felt before but chose to ignore. Tyler felt it too as he slowly let go of Reid. Both boys watched as Aaron was suddenly thrown into one of the beams. People around laughed pointing at how a girl just threw Aaron Abbot away like trash. Lena stood still at the table for a quick second before she moved and walked over to him.

"You want to try that again?" She asked. Aaron glared at her before standing.

"Bitch." He said as he walked away.

Lena walked past the boys and began to head toward the door. How stupid of her, she acted on instinct. She didn't get far when she heard two set of feet running after her.

"What the hell was that?" Reid asked. Lena turned around and looked at him indifferently.

"I pushed him off of me." She answered. _"Shit, shit, shit."_ Lena thought as she stood there. She told herself to act normal and not to do anything stupid. And not even a full eight hours and here she was doing something stupid.

"You didn't even touch him." Tyler said. _"Well aren't you sharp."_

"What the hell happened in there?" The three of them looked at Pogue and Caleb as they joined them outside of Nicky's.

"It wasn't me." Reid said when seeing the look on Caleb's face.

"I know." Caleb said though his gaze was on Lena. Lena met his gaze. "I think we need to talk." Caleb said. Lena looked at each of the sons before stuffing her hands in her pockets and kicking a rock out of frustation. There was no turning back now, what's done is done.

* * *

Lena walked around the Danvers' living room looking at all the century old stuff. It reminded her of her own home.

"So how much do you know about us?" Caleb asked her. Lena was looking at a photo of the sons from when they were younger. It wasn't hard to tell which was which within the picture.

"I know enough to know what you are." She said still looking at the picture. When no one said anything she put the photo back and sat in one of the chairs next to the fire place. "I mean, I knew about the Sons of Ipswich, but it slipped my mind when I moved here. I heard of the stories and stuff growing up, but again when I moved here it was out of anger and I didn't really pay any attention to it. In all honesty it didn't hit me until today during class." Lena said. Caleb sent Reid a look who only shrugged.

"Why did you move to Ipswich?" Tyler asked her.

"An argument with my parents. They said I was too much trouble, so I told them that I'd just go to school here, like they've tried to get me to do for years. I was too angry to think straight and thought that this was the best place to come. I was little sick of the trouble in my life too." She answered but didn't say what the argument was about.

"So you're telling us that trouble defines your life?" Pogue asked her. Lena nodded looking bored. "And you thought Ipswich would be a change in luck, even though you know the stories…Why?" Lena gave him a look, didn't she just explain all that. Sure when she said she'd go to Ipswich back home she still knew of the negativity. "You had to have had a reason even if you forgot the stories." Pogue added when she didn't reply.

"You know…two negatives make a positive." She said finally. Reid chuckled a little causing the other sons to give him a look.

"Well I'll be damned." Reid said with a smirk. Lena looked at him with her own smirk.

"You kind of already are." Caleb coughed ending their little joke, even though it did speak the truth.

"I don't get how we didn't know about you." Caleb said.

"Well, you're a secret coven…That secret wasn't kept very well I might add when it came to other covens. I guess your ancestors didn't see it necessary to leave any information on others out there or they didn't know about them but I highly doubt that." Lena said. "So what gave me away…Besides me kicking that bastard's ass tonight." She asked.

"The first night we met you. After you shook hands with Reid, when Aaron looked confused after losing that bet, and then today in class when you looked back at Reid and Tyler with a shock expression." Caleb said.

"You're pretty sharp, those are such minor things too." Lena said grabbing the picture again and looking at it.

"You seem really into that picture." Tyler said.

"I have a question for you guys." She said ignoring what Tyler said. The waited for her to go on. "The fifth family…What happened to it? My book says it was banished and that it died out sometime after that…" Lena felt the pressure in the room intensify, and the look on Caleb's face made her wish she didn't ask. "Oh, I'm sorry. I mean it's just that my book isn't always accurate. You don't have to answer."

"It has died out." Caleb said. The other sons looked at him, they weren't positive that it was gone. Lena nodded and looked back down at the picture before putting it back.

"You guys used to be cute." She said trying to end the silence.

"Used to be?" Pogue asked. "What's that supposed to mean?" Lena laughed slightly.

"I'm kidding, you're all handsome…My sister would flip if she met you." She said smiling a little to herself. "Anyway, are we done? I'd really like it if I wasn't half dead tomorrow." Lena said.

"Yeah, we are." Caleb said as they all stood up and headed to the door. They bid farewell to each other. "Lena don't tell anyone." Lena scoffed.

"C'mon, That's a joke right? Nothing's gonna change." She called back before turning and linking arms with Tyler and Reid on the way to Tyler's Hummer. Caleb shook his head. That girl was something else. And Caleb had a feeling that now that one more person knew their secret and she knew what it was like, things around Ipswich would be interesting.

* * *

"So you aren't mad that I didn't tell you?" Lena asked Reid as he walked her to her room. Reid shrugged.

"No. However, I am mad that you got to kick Aaron's ass and I didn't." Lena laughed softly. Reid smirked, he liked hearing her laugh.

"I'm sure he'll piss you off some other time, I won't stand in the way then." She said.

"Good to know." He said as they stopped in front of her door. "Keep Ty at bay for me. He'll try to stop me." Lena nodded the smile never leaving her lips.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She said as she opened her door. "Night." She said entering her room.

"Night." Reid said backing up before heading down the hall. As he roamed the dark halls, he couldn't help but smile. The thought of someone else with powers and wasn't evil excited him, and he wondered what could possibly come from this.

* * *

**Well that's another chapter done. ^^ I hope you liked it! Review por favor!**

**-TwilightRaver  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Again, thank you for the reviews and to all that added this story to their alerts and favorites. ^^ I really appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Covenant.

* * *

It had been two weeks since Lena and the Sons had learned of each other's secret. In that amount of time not much had changed besides the November air getting colder. Sarah and Kate both knew of Lena's power, but that didn't stop them for having their girl talk.

"So which one are you after?" Kate asked Lena as they lounged around Kate and Sarah's room.

"What do you mean?" Lena asked, though she had a good idea. Kate rolled her eyes while Sarah laughed softly.

"Don't play stupid. Which one is it? Reid or Tyler?" Kate asked.

"You make it hard for us to tell which one you like." Sarah said. Lena smirked as she leaned back in the chair.

"What makes you think I like either of them in that way?" She asked them.

"Oh please. They're hot, I don't need any other reason." Kate said. Sarah and Lena laughed.

"So what's your answer? My bets on Tyler." Sarah said.

"And mines on Reid." Kate said. Lena rolled her eyes, one thing she learned about the people of Ipswich…They loved to bet.

"I guess you'll just have to see then." Lena said.

"I knew it! You do like one of them!" Kate exclaimed. Just then there was a knock at the door. Sarah being the closes to the door opened it.

"Reid, Tyler…What's up." Sarah asked the two boys standing before her. Lena laughed to herself at the irony.

"Nothing, there's a party going on, you guys up for it?" Tyler asked.

"It's cold outside." Kate said.

"Then don't go. Kate's out, how about you two?" Reid asked his eyes landing on Lena. 'You made her angry.' She mouthed to him. Reid smirked as his attention went back to Kate.

"Hey! I'm still going, jackass." Kate yelled at him.

"Are you two going?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah." Sarah said.

"Duh." Lena said standing and walking to the door. "I'm going to change." She announced.

"Us too, so the two of you get the hell out!" Kate said pushing the two boys out of the room after Lena.

Ten minutes later and Lena was back in Kate and Sarah's room. Lena wore blue hip huggers and a red and black t-shirt and her favorite black sneakers. Her sweater hung limply in her hands. Sarah wore blue jeans and a black baby doll shirt, with her black Uggs. Kate also wore blue jeans and a green halter top. Her favorite pair of black flats adored her feet.

"I thought it was too cold for you." Lena said.

"That's why they invented boyfriends." Kate said causing Lena and Sarah to laugh. "Which reminds me, Pogue is coming to get me."

"Yeah and Caleb is picking me up." Sarah added. Lena nodded.

"Well then, I'll just catch a ride with my favorite people in the world, since you two suck." Lena said smiling as she headed to the door. "See you there!" She called as she closed the door and headed up the stairs to the next level.

When she made it to Reid and Tyler's floor, she knocked on the door and waited patiently for one of them to open the door.

"Come to tell me how much you love me?" Reid asked as he opened the door. Lena rolled her eyes as she walked past him into the room.

"Since Tyler's the one with the car…I's have to say I love him more." She said smirking at Reid as she sat down besides Tyler.

"Wipe that look off your face, baby boy." Reid said as he closed the door.

"How do you sleep in the same room with him?" Lena asked Tyler. Tyler's small grin grew.

"On my side with one eye open." Tyler said. Lena laughed only stopping when she suddenly fell off the bed. She looked up at Reid who was smirking at her.

"No fair. He's the one who made the joke. Use on him!" She said.

"He'll get his, just wait." Reid said. "Let's go." He said holding out his hand to her. Lena glared at him one last time before grabbing his gloved hand. With one swift pull she was standing next to him. "Come on baby boy…Am I driving?"

"Ha. Not a chance."

* * *

The party was located in the back woods at someone's family home. The music blared and the ground of the forest shook ever so slightly.

Lena walked around her drink in her hand, only occasionally taking sips from it. This was after all only her second of the night. Ever since arriving at the party she lost the two boys she rode in with. Not that it mattered too much. She was capable of taking care of herself.

She did for a while find Kate and Sarah but eventually got restless and wondered the party. Watching as people made asses of themselves. Lena eventually made it to the edge of the crowd and headed to the door. She suddenly wasn't feeling for the party anymore, something felt off.

The cold night air hit her face automatically making her feel better.

"Following me again?" Lena looked to her right to see Reid leaning against the railing on the porch. She walked over to him and rested her elbows on it to but faced the trees, her beer bottle hanging limply in her hands.

"I'm starting to think there's more than one Reid Garwin. Seeing as you're everywhere."

"I'm the one and only, babe." He said taking her drink from her. Lena rolled her eyes but didn't complain, she was pretty close to pouring it out anyway. "What are you doing out here anyway?" He asked her.

"Needed some fresh air." She said still looking out at the forest. "How about you? No girl hanging off your arm tonight?" Lena asked.

"Do you want to hang off it." Reid asked smirking.

"Don't flatter yourself, hun." She replied.

"I was just out here thinking." Reid said answering her forgotten question as he turned to look at the trees as well.

"Mr. Garwin's got a brain, who knew." Lena said. Reid bumped her arm causing her to laugh a little. "Teasing…Sort of." Reid chuckled slightly. The two of them fell into a comfortable silence as they watched the forest. Suddenly the two teens stood up straight their eyes focused on the woods before them.

"Did you feel that?" Reid asked her under his breath. Lena nodded her eyes slightly wide. She had felt a power like that before, menacing and evil…And it only caused her more trouble than she was wanted, but it was mixed with one lighter than that. One that she knew well, and she hoped her instincts were wrong.

Reid frowned and gritted his teeth. This wasn't supposed to be happening now. Things had just gotten back to normal…Well as normal as they could get in Ipswich.

Just as soon as they felt it, it was gone. As well in the house the music had been cut and someone was yelling about how the cops had been tipped off. People immediately filed out of the house heading to their cars hoping to not get caught.

The rest of the Sons walked out with Kate and Sarah. By the looks on the Sons' faces they felt it too.

"What the hell was that?" Tyler asked as they walked to their cars.

"How the hell would we know?" Reid questioned.

"We'll talk about this later." Caleb said as he and Sarah stopped at his car.

Pogue and Kate climbed onto Pogue's bike. "See you guys." He said pulling off. Tyler, Reid and Lena climbed into the Hummer and made their way back to Spenser, barely avoiding the cops.

* * *

Lena walked the dark halls of Spenser as she headed to her room. Tyler and Reid had gone off to meet with Pogue and Caleb, after she convinced them she was capable of walking herself.

On her walk to her room it felt as though the halls had gotten colder as she walked them. But then it was fairly cold outside. Sighing as she got to her door she slipped her key in the lock and pushed it open.

As she closed the door she was grabbed from behind as someone placed as hand over her mouth. Instinctively she let the power flow, her eyes flashing white as the person flew across the room. Lena raised her hand as she turned to look at the person prepared to use again.

"Damn it, Lenny. Control yourself. It's me." Lena dropped her hand and let her eyes fade back to their light brown.

"Abigail! ...Shit!" She said as she watched the girl stand up holding her side with her hand. "What the hell happened to you?" Lena asked helping the girl sit on the normally unoccupied bed. Lena looked the girl over and noticed the cut running down her arm and the way her clothes were slightly torn in places. "I didn't do this to you."

"No, sis." Abigail said. "I got into a little fight earlier." Lena's eyes got wide as she stared at her sister.

"That was you…Abby…What the ---?"

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you before. I believe you now about the evil. Just after you left Hartford, it happened again…" Lena shook her head trying to get what her sister was trying to say.

"What are you doing in Ipswich, Abby?" Abby shook her head as she watched the wound on her arm slowly heal.

"I begged mom and dad to send me here to Spenser, because of everything happening at home. I just got in today when I was attacked. Lenny, I should have listened to you before." Lena ran a hand down her face, just as her sister had clothes appear on the bed. Lena had too many questions for her sister, but now she was suddenly too tired.

"Get some sleep. We'll talk in the morning." Was the only thing she could think of saying to her sister. She went and laid in her bed without changing out of her clothes. She stared up at the ceiling.

"Lena." She heard Abigail say quietly after awhile.

"Yeah?"

"He says he wants revenge…And this time he won't fail…He said he'll get what he wants plus more." Lena sat up from her bed and looked over at Abigail, just to see her back facing her. _"Revenge…?"_

* * *

"Do you think Chase is back?" Tyler asked as the sons sat around the Book of Damnation.

"That bastard was never gone." Reid said.

"We don't know it was him, Reid." Caleb said. Reid rolled his eyes.

"Like hell we don't. You know it is Caleb you just don't like being wrong." Reid replied.

"You guys, now's not the time for arguing." Pogue said. Caleb sighed as the brothers fell into silence.

"I guess we'll just have to keep a close eye out this time."

"Does that mean I can kick his ass this time?" Reid asked. Caleb sent him a look. "Just curious."

"Let's just make sure we don't have a repeat of what happened two months ago."

* * *

**Well that's the end of that chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. ^^ **

**Review por favor!**

**-TwilightRaver  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Again, I'd like to thank everyone! It makes me happy when I get reviews and I get emails saying that someone has added this story to their alerts or to their favorites! I'm honored! ^^**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Covenant.

* * *

Lena sat in the middle of her bed completely clothes in her school uniform as she watch the sun begin to rise. School would start in an hour and Lena felt as though she had gotten a total of five minutes of sleep. As tired as she was sleep just wouldn't come, it was as though every time she closed her eyes she saw things she didn't want to see.

Her attention was dragged from the window to the person in the other bed. Lena watched as her sister sat up and stretched almost cat like before she turned and looked over at her smiling.

"Good morning, Lenny." She cooed happily.

"Morning, Abby." Lena grunted.

"Someone's cranky." Abby said as her eyes flashed and several boxes appeared in the room.

"What are you doing?" Lena asked as she looked at the boxes annoyed.

"Moving in. I transferred to Spenser. Didn't you get the notice about a roommate?" Lena shook her head, she had been to busy enjoying her time with the Sons and Kate and Sarah to actually read the papers Spenser left her. "We'll you've got one." Abby said.

"I can see that." Lena said tiredly.

"Are you still pissed at me?"

"I was never pissed at you." Abby nodded.

"I believe your exact words to me when you left were 'I hope you burn in hell you stupid bitch.'" Abby said as she watched Lena's face not change in emotion. It still held that annoyed, tired look.

"Well sorry." Lena said eventually.

"Whatever. Meet any hot boys?" Abby asked as her eyes flashed once again and the boxes began to unpack themselves and a Spenser Academy uniform laid neatly on the bed beside her.

"Would you stop using so damn much." Lena snapped. Abby looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Why? You love using, just to piss mom and dad off and have a good time. What's with the sudden change of heart?" Abby asked with a teasing smile.

"Just stop, ok." Lena growled.

"Geez, fine. I'll chill on using, alright? It's not like it's gonna kill us though." Lena looked away from her as her sister changed into her uniform. She wasn't worried about the power killing them she was worried of what would try to kill them for the power.

"Abigail." Lena said suddenly. Abby looked over at her sister as she button her top, but Lena wasn't looking at her. "You said last night that it happened again after I left." Abby sighed as she walked over to her sister's bed and sat down in front of her.

"The night you left, I felt the power. As thought it was directed directly at me, but nothing happened to me. At the same time I realized this was what you were trying to tell mom and dad. I'm really sorry for not believing you when you said you didn't do it." Lena didn't say anything. Abby sighed once again. "Another kid was found dead, and just like the first one, they don't know who did it or what caused it."

"Why did you leave Hartford, Abby?" Lena asked quietly. "I left to get away from mom and dad…And to prove that I'm not as evil as they think I am." Lena said. Abigail hung her head slightly, as though ashamed.

"I left because of the nightmares. All my dreams turned into nightmares…Ones that seemed too real to be true. I had to get out of Hartford, and the only place I could think of was here." Lena ran a hand down her face. This was too much on her tired brain, but she needed to know now.

"Why?" Abby smiled as she looked at Lena.

"You're my sister. And I trust you more than anyone." Lena didn't say anything but she did smile softly. "Did you sleep at all?" Abby asked as she pushed some of Lena's hair out her face.

"Yeah, what kind of nightmares?" Lena asked changing the subject. Abby didn't get to answer when there was a knock on the door. Abby stood up to answer it, but Lena got up to in hopes to answer it first. "Let me get! It wouldn't be for you anyway!" Lena growled. She didn't want questions about her sister by strangers…The people on her floor were nosy they probably knew about Abigail coming before she did. Both girl's fought at the door and eventually both wretched it open.

"My, my, my. No wonder you didn't want me to answer the door. You want to keep these two good looking boys to yourself." Abby said as she looked at Tyler and Reid standing there. Lena rolled her eyes at her sister's flirtatious smile. "Don't be rude, Lenny. Invite them in and introduce us."

"Lenny?" Reid asked amused. Lena rolled her eyes as she dragged both boys into the room, while Abby closed the door.

"Reid, Tyler this is my sister Abigail Shaw. Abby, these are my friends, Reid Garwin and Tyler Simms." They all shook hands, but Lena noticed how Abby's gaze stayed transfixed on Tyler.

"Lena! You found them! You actually found them! You found the Sons of Ipswich!" Abby said as she looked at the two boy equally now.

"She knows?" Tyler asked. Lena nodded, annoyed at her sister. What if she hadn't told them about her powers? How the hell would she had explained then.

"Yeah I do know. We both read about Ipswich when we were younger. I guess our parents wanted to scare us into not using our powers." Abby said.

"Wait, powers? Aren't you adopted?" Reid asked. Abby looked at Lena.

"You told them that?"

"I told them you were adopted not that you had powers. My parents kept a record of orphaned magical children. They adopted her immediately to keep her safe."

"What are you doing in Ipswich?" Tyler asked her.

"To go to school, silly. You wouldn't mind showing me around would you?" Abby asked as she smiled at him. Tyler blushed ever so slightly as he nodded. Lena thanked the heavens that Abby didn't tell them the real reason she was there, because then Lena would have to tell them the entire story.

"We should get going, class is starting soon." Lena said as she grabbed Reid's hand and headed to the door. "See you two later." She willed her bag to her just as she opened the door dragging Reid out with her. She really didn't want to be around when her sister tried to seduce the poor boy…Not that she had to try too hard, Lena could already see it in his eyes that he liked her.

Abby watched as the door closed and she looked at the boy standing before her, she smiled as she grabbed her own bag and a piece of paper off the table.

"Do you mind showing me around now?" She asked as she walked to the door. Tyler shook his head as he followed her out of the room.

"If you wanted to be alone you could have just told me." Reid said as they slowed down around a corner.

"Sorry," She said letting go of his hand. "I'm just getting over the shock of seeing my sister here is all." She said rubbing her temples. She was sure it was from the lack of sleep. "Is everything alright with you guys?" She asked as they started to head down the hall again. She noted how Reid tensed a little.

"Everything's fine…We're just going to be careful." He said. Lena didn't push it further as the arrived in front of her Physics class. "See you next block." Reid said as he headed down the hall. Lena rubbed her temples again before she entered her classroom.

* * *

"Lena, I met Kate and Sarah. They're delightful." Abigail said as she sat next to her sister in American Literature.

"Who uses a word like 'delightful'? Yeah, they're really nice." Lena said.

"You know, you don't look so good. Maybe you should go back to the room." Abby said feeling her forehead. Before Lena could retort, the two seats in front of them were occupied by Caleb and Pogue.

"Damn Lena, you look like hell." Pogue said as he turned to greet Lena. Lena smacked his head.

"Do you tell Kate that when she's having a bad day?" She asked. "Good morning, Caleb." She said sending him a small smile, before remembering her sister. "Abby this Caleb Danvers and that ass is Pogue Parry. Caleb, Pogue this is my sister, Abigail Shaw." Lena said.

"I'm not that much of an ass." Pogue said as he shook hands with Abby.

"These are the other two?" Abby asked after shaking hands with the two of them.

"She knows about _it_…" Lena said which caused Caleb to give her a look. "It's because she can do _it_ too." She said annoyed, her head wasn't getting any better.

"What?" Pogue and Caleb asked, but the class had started.

**How'd you manage to meet them all?**

Lena looked down at the sheet of paper her sister wrote on. Lena picked up her pencil and wrote back quickly.

_**Sarah and Kate introduced us. I didn't realize it was them until my first day of this class.**_

Abby gave her sister a look before writing back.

**That's so like you to forget because of anger…They're really cute, huh? What do you think of Tyler? And what's with you and Reid?**

Lena rolled her eyes as she read the paper.

_**Don't you dare play, Tyler. He's a nice guy. I'll personally kick your ass if you do. Reid and I get along well…He's easy to talk to.**_

Abby rolled her eyes this time, before turning her attention back to the chalk board. Lena looked back at Tyler and Reid, and met Reid's gaze he winked at her and she smiled slightly before she turned back around and rested her head on the table. She was just too tired for any of this.

* * *

It was the last class of the day as Sarah, Reid, and Lena walked to their math class together.

"You should skip this last class." Sarah said as they took their seats in their rows. Lena shook her head only to scowl to herself. "You're fighting to stay awake, you need to go to sleep."

"She's right, you're no fun when you're like this." Reid said poking her side. Lena ignored both of them as she laid her head on the table.

"Good afternoon class--" It was all Lena heard as her eyes closed and she fell into that dark submission of sleep.

"_Funny how you got away from me once. You and your sister are pretty talented." Lena found herself in the forest. It was dark and cold. She spun around searching for the source of the voice. "But it seems I've caught up to both of you. And you brought me back home. Ironic how I kept coming back here."_

"_Who are you?" She asked and her voice sounded small like a child's. The trees shook with laughter, as a figure walked out. _

"_At first I was pissed off that you **both** brought me back here…But then I thought…Hey I can kill two birds with one stone…Or should I say six." He laughed again. "Who should I start with? Caleb? Not after last time. Abigail? No, no…Not right either…Pogue? See I just don't think so. How about you? I could kill you in your dreams…You'd never wake up again. But that's too easy, no fun in that. Maybe Tyler? I don't like that either. Oh ho, ho. Let's kill Reid first. He'd make it interesting, he wouldn't hold back now would he? He's a got a temper." With every word he said he moved closer to her, but she couldn't see his face but the power…She could feel it and it scared her.  
_

"_Who are you?" She asked again this time her voice held more force. _

"_Me?" He laughed then stopped. "I'm disappointed they didn't tell you. But then again, you didn't tell them of what happened in Hartford. They would have came after me sooner…So thanks for that." He said touching her face. _

"_Don't touch me!" Lena said backing up. The boy smirked at her before he sent her flying through the air._

Lena's eyes popped open and she sat up in her seat quickly. She looked up at the clock; ten minutes left.

"Hey you alright?" A hand fell upon hers and her eyes shifted to the blond boy sitting next to her. She flipped her hand over and laced her fingers with his.

"I'm…Not ok." She whispered. "I think we all need to talk…For real this time." She said resting her head on her other arm. Reid watched her, he felt the power and the discomfort on her face while she was sleeping. And it wasn't her power. Reid frowned, he had a really bad feeling.

* * *

**Well...I hope you liked it! =)**

**Please review loves!**

**-TwilightRaver  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for reviewing and adding to your alerts/favorites! **

**Here's chapter six!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Covenant

* * *

Abby watched as Lena walked into their dorm room and scanned the shelves. She saw how it seemed like Lena had a lot more energy than she did before. "You look a whole lot better. How'd you manage?" Abby asked.

"Five hour energy drink…" Lena said hopping slightly from foot to foot as she looked.

"Are you crazy? That stuff could kill you!" Abby yelled with wide eyes, she didn't approve of the things. Lena chuckled slightly looking back at her sister.

"I need to be awake otherwise I wouldn't have taken it…Ah ha found it." She said pulling a book from its resting place.

"What are you doing with that?" Abby asked her. "You can't show them that." Abby said when realizing what book it was. "Mom and dad are going to go ballistic—"

"Mom and dad wouldn't understand nor are they going to know. Abby I know this is your first day here and all, but something happened in class today and I need to take this with me and talk to the guys." Lena said as she placed the book into her bag. Abby watched her sister for a moment before standing.

"Well then I'm going with you. I think they'd like to hear what I've seen." Abby said. Lena sent her a look. "The nightmares" Abby clarified. Lena nodded remembering how she never got the chance to hear about Abby's nightmares herself.

"They're waiting for us outside." Lena said finally. Abby followed her out of the room and out into the hall where Tyler and Reid were waiting for them patiently.

"You ready?" Reid asked them, they both nodded and followed the boys out to the car.

* * *

Within twenty minutes they had pulled up at an old rundown house.

"Where are we?" Abby asked as they climbed out of the Hummer.

"The colony house," Tyler answered as they headed to the house. "We've never had anyone…Outside of our coven here. I don't think it's ever been done actually."

"Lenny and I were never much for tradition anyway." Abby said with a small smile.

"And that's what gets us into so much trouble." Lena said as they followed them down a flight of stairs.

"It's no fun following the rules." Reid said just as they made it to the bottom of the stairs where they were met by Caleb and Pogue.

Abby and Lena looked at their surroundings of the basement gave off that old medieval feel. In the center was a circle that was surrounded by fire and around that were five seats. All around were candles some unlit, some lit. The two girls also noted the bookshelves filled with old books much like the one in Lena's bag.

"I'm sorry if we're causing you a lot of—" Lena began but Caleb interrupted her.

"Its fine, I think it's best if we all talked anyway." He said with a reassuring smile. The boys sat in their respected places as the girls stood together off to side near the stairs.

"Before I tell you guys what happened today, I need to know something." Lena paused closing her eyes briefly. "Is the fifth family really gone? I mean I can't exactly begin to understand what I saw unless I know." There was a small sigh as a book floated off a shelf and into the center that was surrounded by flames.

"The fifth line was recorded to have disappeared during the witch trials, you know all this right." Caleb asked as the book floated in the air and flipped through pages automatically. Lena and Abby nodded. "Three weeks before you showed up, Lena that fifth line showed up again. He was here after me…After my power. He put Pogue and Kate in the hospital and took Sarah and used her as bait. In the end he disappeared, we assumed that he was gone." Caleb said.

"Until recently." Abby mumbled. Lena sighed.

"Today during math, I went to sleep and this guy…He was talking to me and threatening to kill us…He gave off that vibe, that he wouldn't stop until we were all dead." Lena said. "What's the freak's name?" She added.

"Chase." Reid answered. Abby gasped slightly causing everyone to look at her.

"What is it?" Tyler asked her.

"Before coming here, I had some nightmares…The nightmares were pretty much everything during the witch trials…Some way worse than others I might add." Abby said speaking up. "But I did have one dream, it wasn't per se a nightmare but I actually felt bad for the guy. You see our parents have a book of orphaned magical children and their location and status meaning orphaned or with a home. Whenever a magical child is orphaned their name appears in the book. My name is still in the book all that changed was my last name and my location of course status. I remember looking at my name and the name before my own was of someone named Chase."

"Ok…And this dream?" Lena asked.

"Our parents wouldn't take him in, Lenny. They didn't want a Son of Ipswich in our house, let alone raise one." Abby said sadly. "They said it would be like having two of _**you**_…Beyond their control." She added quietly, she knew how horrible their parents could be and she hated to see what it did to Lena. The boys stayed quiet and watched as Lena's jaw tightened ever so slightly.

"Then why not kill them then?" Lena asked ignoring the looks she got.

"We're young and our powers are greater than theirs…He has something more to gain by killing us…Also it might have to do with the fact that our great ancestors helped in the trail that condemned John Putnum, and I'm including my real blood relatives." Abby explained. "I did some research when I kept having the nightmares, our blood in this country traces all the way back to the beginning of the new settlements."

"And people wonder why I hate history." Pogue said running a hand through his hair.

"No kidding." Lena mumbled as she pulled her own book out of her bag and let it flip open to a random page. Caleb ran a hand down his face.

"Things just keep getting better." He said. "So at anytime he could come and attack us and we'd have to get rid of him…Again." Lena laughed a dry laugh as she read the page her book had opened to.

"What's so funny?" Tyler asked. Lena looked up.

"Seems like my family has a long line of hatred towards the Sons of Ipswich, simply because they abuse the power and that they're the blame for the trials to begin with. Makes me wonder why they wanted to send me here when I was younger." She said. "At least this explains my parents' problem they believe everything they read…Hey, who's up for a trip to Hartford; we'll have a party at my place. I'm sure mom and dad would just love you."

"Lena now is not the time to piss mom and dad off." Abby said. Lena shut the book with a loud snap. No amusement was evident in her eyes as she stuffed the book back into her bag.

"So what are we going to do, Caleb?" Pogue asked before it got completely silent.

"We find him and kick his ass. It's as simple as that." Reid answered before Caleb could. Caleb sent him a look.

"We aren't doing that, Reid. We're going to keep an eye out for anything. We'll try not to be alone for too long, have at least one other person with you. It's the only way to stay somewhat safe." Caleb said. "Besides you and Tyler will be ascending soon, we can't have the two of you by yourself with Chase out there some where."

"You're ascending soon?" Abby asked. "When?" She added quickly.

"Yeah, at the end of the month then Tyler's birthday is a week after mine." Reid answered looking at her. "Why?"

"I've read about the ascensions, we don't have that." Abby said.

"We read it's painful." Lena said quietly not looking at anyone or anything in particular.

"It is." Caleb and Pogue said in unison. It got quiet again as the flames on the lit candles flickered slightly. The Book of Damnation floated back to its original resting place.

"We should be going." Caleb announced standing. "Remember what I said. Don't do anything rash."

* * *

Tyler parked the car and the teens all climbed out to head to their rooms. Lena walked with her arms crossed over her chest as she walked quietly besides Reid. Tyler and Abby walked behind them talking to each other, Abby would laugh once in a while.

"You alright?" Reid asked the girl next to him. Lena looked up at him then turned her attention to what was in front of her.

"I'm fine…Why wouldn't I be?" She asked. Reid shrugged.

"You've been unusually quiet." He said.

"I'm slowly crashing." Lena said blinking a few times. Reid laughed.

"I told you not to take that five hour energy drink." He said. "They never last a full five hours."

"No kidding." Lena mumbled. "It's been what? Only two and an half hours."

"Something like that." Reid said. The four teens stopped at the girls' door. "See you two tomorrow." Reid said.

"Of course." Abby said grinning from ear to ear.

"See you." Lena said.

"Bye, Abby. Bye, Lena." Tyler said as he followed his friend down the hall. Both girls watched the boys for a few seconds before walking into their room.

"Aren't they just dreamy?" Abby asked as Lena fell upon her bed and stuffed her face into her pillow. "Come on, you aren't still upset about what happened earlier?" Lena lifted her head and looked at her sister questionably. "About what mom and dad had said."

Lena turned onto her side away from her sister. "It's kind of true right? I'm beyond their control…Wild and nothing but trouble." Abby watched her as she pulled the covers up over her curled body. "Besides…They've said meaner things." Abby continued to watch even after Lena's breathing became even and light. She could clearly see her sister slowly breaking, slowly getting closer to the edge. And she could only blame the people that were supposed to love her.

* * *

**That's that. **

**Review loves. **

**-TwilightRaver  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey sorry for taking FOREVER! hehehe. Well here it is! =) Big thanks to all those the read/reviewed/favorite/alerted, you get the idea. ahaha. Thanks! ^_^  
**

**I'm a little nervous about this chapter...Oh well...**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned four very hot boys. Sadly I own none. *tears*

* * *

Before long the end of the month was approaching quickly. In the past weeks there had been no sign of Chase. However, none of them let their guard down during this time, they knew deep down that the moment they did would be their own downfall.

Along with the end of the month came Reid's birthday. The days leading up to it seemed to be the most tense for the boys as they made sure that Reid laid off his powers the days leading to his ascension.

"C'mon, Caleb. I've laid off, okay? So stop asking." Lena and Abby heard Reid say as he and the Sons walked into their practically empty American Literature class.

"We're just making sure, Reid." Caleb said. Reid sighed and glared slightly as she turned away from his friends and headed up the stairs to his seat. Not one sparing a glance at either Lena or Abby.

"Chill, Caleb," Tyler said. "Reid's been extremely good about it. It amazes me really." He said before turning to the two girls that were basically ignored the entire time. "Good morning, Abby. Good morning, Lena." He greeted them with a smile. Both girls smiled back.

"Good morning, Tyler." They both said in unison. Tyler's smile only widened a little as he heaed to his seat. In front of them Caleb and Pogue sat down. Both of them turned to face the two girls.

"Morning, ladies." Pogue said.

"Good morning." Caleb said to them as well.

"Good morning to you." Abby said smiling like she always did.

"Morning." Lena said smiling as well.

"What were you guys arguing about now?" Abby asked curiously. Caleb sighed.

"I think you know." he said. Lena shook her head in displeasure.

"Stop worrying so much, Caleb." She berated. "I won't say it again." She said.

"Yeah you will." Abby said. "But really you shouldn't worry. I swear you'll be your own death that way. Besides you have nothing to worry about. Lena here has been keeping him busy...if you know what I mean." She said with a wink. Lena hit her sister on the arm lightly.

"Don't make it sound dirty!" She scolded.

"Please enlighten us, Len, how are you keeping him busy?" Pogue asked a smirk on his face.

"You do realize that I will hurt you and feel no remorse after I do so?" Lena asked glaring at him.

"Geez, someone's PMSing." Pogue teased only to be smacked on the back of the head. "Damn it Lena!" Caleb chuckled at the two. He couldn't help but think that those two were like brother and sister.

"Real nice, man." he said shaking his head at the boy.

"No really, Lena pretty much beats him if he tries to...but we've helped out by not tempting him. We've stopped using too. We figured it was only fair." Abby said.

"I don't beat him..." Lena said. Abby giggled.

"Uh huh, yeah, whatever you say." Lena didn't get to defend herself when the bell rang signally the start of the class.

* * *

The end of class came around and it was lunch time for them. Lena followed her sister and the older Sons out of the classroom as they all headed to lunch.

"Now that's plain rude." Reid said slinging his arm around Lena's shoulders. She sighed but didn't removed. "You guys just left without waiting for us. And all this time we thought you cared."

"What gave you the idea we cared?" Abby said from Lena's right. Lena laughed a little at her sisters comment. Reid narrowed his eyes slightly.

"What gave you the idea that people actually like you, sunshine?" Reid said earning him a glare. Reid mocked as though he was scared.

"Stop calling me that." Abby said.

"Whatcha gonna do about it, sunshine?" Lena sighed and rolled her eyes at the two. Those two argued just as much as Lena did with Abby or Pogue. Lena found it funny though how they all just seemed to click...In an odd kind of way, but they were in no way normal were they?

"Reid leave her alone." Tyler said with a sigh. "Sadly Abby there's nothing you can do about it. Once he's thought of something it sticks. And eventually everyone starts calling you that." Lena laughed.

"Gee, Ty. You are so bitter about the Baby Boy thing." Lena said still laughing here and there.

"Yeah, I am." he said. Lena giggled at his honesty.

"Hmph. Well that sucks." Abby pouted. "Why is it that Lena and the others don't have nicknames?"

"Because you two are just too easy to irritate." Reid replied as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Upon reaching the cafeteria the group was joined by Kate and Sarah. It was rare that they ate in the cafeteria, but the weather was getting colder and it was raining once again outside.

"You girls have got to eat." Pogue said as they all sat without food.

"Says the boy without food," Kate said. "Don't be a hypocrite, babe."

"None of you are eating." Sarah pointed out.

"This may be an elite boarding school, but I don't trust the food regardless of that fact." Lena said with a disgusted look as one of their schoolmates walked by with a lunch try.

"Tell me about it. Something of that color should never be served anywhere." Abby said her look of disgust matching her sisters.

"Is that all you girls do is complain?" Reid asked.

"No." The four girls chorused causing them to giggle. The boys rolled their eyes but didn't comment on it.

"So Friday? You girls coming?" Reid asked nonchalantly after a few moments had passed. He sat there his head resting lazily on his hand. The girls all looked at him curiously. They all knew what he was talking about, but never had anyone ever brought up his birthday. Only that he doesn't want anything.

"Reid, are you sure--"

"C'mon Caleb, let's say hell to tradition. Besides I'm not forcing them to come, I'm simply asking. It's harmless." Caleb sighed but didn't say anymore on the matter. He knew what Reid was trying to say, but he wasn't sure that Reid would want the girls to actually witness what would be the greatest pain they knew of and not be able to do anything about it. Yet again...Knowing Reid, he knew all this. The kid wasn't stupid. "So?" Reid pressed on.

"Lena and I will be there." Abby said.

"What?" Lena questioned looking at her sister slightly wide eyed.

"We're going Lenny. I know you're curious too." Abby said. Lena blinked and slowly looked away from her sister.

"I'm in too..." Kate said. "Might as well witness this since Pogue refused to let me go." She said.

"Yeah me too." Sarah said.

"Well then great," Reid said leaning back in his chair. "It'll be one hell of a time."

* * *

That Friday had finally come and gone by incredibly fast. Lena and Reid stood outside while they admired his brand new black 2006 Nissan 350Z Coupe. Reid had gotten it the night before from his parents as a birthday gift. It was the first time Lena or Abby got the chance to look at it. Tyler had dragged Abby away from the admiration of the car saying they needed to do something, just before they drove off. Lena and Reid rolled their eyes but neither made a comment on it.

"You don't look all that excited about it." Lena pointed out. She wasn't that into cars but she knew a good one when she saw it, and this was beyond good in her opinion. Reid looked over at her from the other side of the car.

"Ever felt like you're being bought?" He asked her. Lena nodded. "That's how I feel right now."

"How come?" She'd known Reid for more than a month and still she didn't know much about his family, not that he knew much about hers but it was more than what she knew of his. From what she did know however the real home lives of the Sons weren't as great as they made the other residence of Ipswich believe.

"We don't always see eye to eye. You know how that is." He told her. "I know they care _deep_ down, but they just don't seem to get it. They think in order to control me, they'll buy me something expensive."

"How fabulous…" She said dully "You're eighteen and the way I see it is we climb into this car and speed off down the street. Sound like fun? I think it does." She said. Reid smirked and shook his head. "What? Why?" She pouted.

"Because it's time to go." He said pointing behind her. Lena turned to see Tyler's hummer pulling up, Abby rolled down the window and looked at them.

"You two are still out here looking at this car?" She asked with a small shake of her head. "Why not get in it so we can get going?"

"Ok, ok…We're going." Reid said as he clicked opened the doors. Lena went to open her door when she stopped and smiled at him. "What?"

"Can I drive?" Reid laughed. "Oh come on!" She said as he continued to laugh, Reid got into the drivers seat and closed the door. Lena with a small roll of her eyes climbed into the passenger seat.

"What the hell was that about?" Tyler asked as Abby rolled the window up.

"No idea."

* * *

The Danvers' Mansion was where they had all met for Reid's birthday. Caleb had managed to get him mother to leave the house and spend time with the few friends she had. Though she knew what day it was and she had given Reid her love before leaving. The current time was 10:40, in exactly eleven minutes Reid would ascend. As the minutes went on those who could use could feel the power build. With each minute it was more intense.

"You two are lucky you can't feel this." Abby said to Kate and Sarah.

"Remember you were the one who was overly curious." Lena said before the other two girls could reply.

"Is it really that bad?" Sarah asked.

"Well it isn't pleasant." Pogue said.

"You guys make it sound like you're the ones about to experience this shit. So do me a favor and shut the hell up." Reid said.

"There's no need to snap at them, Reid." Caleb said as he entered the room again. Reid said nothing as he sighed and rolled his eyes.

Time continued to go by until Reid stood up from his seat with great reluctance. He walked to the middle of the room. In just one minute he would be ascending.

"Here it comes…" He mumbled. Everything in the room became extremely eerie and silent before there was a bang and the room was filled with what seemed like lightning. It immediately hit Reid square in the quest lifting him slightly into the air. It didn't take long for his screams to fill the air.

Kate and Sarah watched wide eyed at the scene. Kate had clung tightly to Pogue as it continued. Sarah as well had eventually buried her face into Caleb's chest. Abby had grabbed a hold of both Lena and Tyler's hands, squeezing them every now and then. They all watched in silence as the power surged through their friend.

Just as soon as it had started it had ended. Reid's screams of pain ended and he fell to his knees before laying on his side. No one spoke the only thing filling the silence was Reid's breathing.

Lena pulled her hand away from her sisters and walked toward him where she sat on her knees before him. She stared at him for a few moments before she pushed his hair out of his face. He looked up at her his normally blue eyes black. Reid blinked a few times before they faded slowly back to normal. He sat up on his knees staring at her, his breathing becoming easy again. Lena grabbed his hand and she could still feel the power flowing through his body still. He was also shaking slightly.

"What do you say after something like that?" Abby breathed out finally getting her nerves about her. Everyone looked at her including Reid who had gotten his breathing completely under control. "I mean, happy birthday just doesn't seem right…Neither does congratulations."

"Regardless…Where's my cake?" Reid asked. Lena mouth hung open slightly… Suddenly she found herself laughing.

"You're ridiculous…" She said still laughing.

"Unbelievable." Caleb said but there was amusement laced throughout the single word.

"I hope you're not serious…" Sarah said. Reid sent her a look that said otherwise.

"You said not to get you anything!" Kate exclaimed.

"It's cool, we got him one." Pogue said as he chuckled to himself. Leave it to Reid to turn a dismal mood to something light. Immediately a white frosted cake appeared on the table. Reid had walked over to it and glared down at it.

"Happy Birthday, Jackass?" He asked as the cake was being cut.

"Yeah, don't you just _love_ it." Tyler asked. Lena cracked up followed by the rest of their friends. Reid shook his head and chuckled softly, he survived his birthday that's all that matter really.

* * *

**I wrote this chapter and then I rewrote it, just to rewrite it again. In other words I'm not happy with it and I wouldn't be surprised if you wouldn't be either. This is almost filler to be truthful. Don't hold it against me, chapter 8 probably will be too (which I am writing right now), but it's needed for chapter 9 will be when the true action begins! =)**

**You know what to do! Review!**

**Love forever,  
TwilightRaver**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow, thanks to everyone that Reviewed/Favorite/Added this story to their Alerts! Means a lot to me. There were a lot of words that encouraged me. Thanks! **

**Disclaimer:** If only, I did.

* * *

Four days after Reid's birthday had gone by just a quickly as most of the others. December had began bringing the snow with it and in just three days Tyler would be having his own ascension. Lena somehow found herself with Tyler as she helped him put up a banner promoting the Winter Wonderland dance during their free period. Lena didn't get how she managed to get herself into helping. She did not enjoy standing on a ladder while wearing a skirt, regardless of the shorts she wore under it, the idea of the horny boys in this school didn't ease her mind any.

"So, what kind of spell have you put on, Reid?" Lena looked over at Tyler as he pinned his own side of the banner up.

"What are you talking about?" She asked. Tyler chuckled.

"Like you haven't noticed." Tyler said as they both climbed down from their ladders.

"Obviously I haven't…" Lena said as they walked down the hall. A girl walked by them and Tyler spun Lena around. "What--"

"See, hot girl. The kind that'll pretty much do anything with anyone." Tyler said.

"Last time I check, Ty. I was a girl and if I'm not mistaken I haven't found the same sex attractive in that way in the last twenty-four hours." Tyler rolled his eyes at her. "I fail see what you're getting at, hun."

"Reid would be all over that."

"I don't care about Reid's sex life, Tyler."

"Would you let me finish?" Lena sighed but otherwise stayed quiet. "As I was saying, Reid would be all over that, but he isn't."

"I would hope not, I mean I'm sure he'd have better class than that…" Tyler gave her look. She grinned. "Sorry, Mr. Simms, by all means continue."

"Point being is that he isn't and that's not like him. And he stopped maybe a week or so after meeting you. Not to mention during his birthday, you managed to calm him down so fast." Tyler said. Lena looked up at him as they had turned back around and headed in there original direction.

"So you're saying that I've some how changed slash have some kind of pull on Reid Garwin…?" She questioned.

"Exactly what I'm saying."

"You think he likes me don't you?"

"I don't think he does, I know he does." Lena laughed.

"You know what I think, Tyler." Tyler waited for her to go on. "I think you've been spending too much time with my sister. And for the record, I know for fact you like her." _'Two can play at this game, Ty.'_

"What?" Lena smiled, she was successful in getting the attention away from herself.

"Oh come on, I see the way your eyes light up when she's around. And to be fair…She likes you too. Stop being so shy about asking her out. She'll definitely say yes." Tyler sighed in defeat.

"There's absolutely no where I can take her though. Dates around here are primary at Nicky's…I'm not taking her to Nicky's…" He said. This time Lena rolled her eyes as she stopped and placed her hands on his shoulders as she shook him. The scene caused some students to look at them in question as they passed.

"My God, man. We just put up a banner for the Winter dance. Ask her to that!" Lena said. "She'll drive me nuts if you don't. She'll just die if she doesn't go." Tyler grabbed Lena's hands and pulled them off his shoulders.

"Okay, okay. You can stop now. I get it." He said with a small laugh. Lena smiled and dropped her hands. "I'll ask her." He said. Lena smile grew. "About you and Reid now." Her smile faded quickly.

"Would you stop that?"

"Come on, you _love_ him." Tyler teased as he poked her on her side.

"I do not! Stop it!" She said as he continued to poke her.

"Ok, fine, but really you love him, Lena." Lena opened her mouth to retort but didn't get the chance to.

"Who loves who?" Tyler and Lena looked to see Reid standing there looking at both of them with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey, Reid." They both said in unison almost nervously.

"What are you two up to?"

"Nothing, man. Um…I'll catch you two later. I've got to go return something to- See ya."

"Tyler!" Lena hissed.

"Bye!" He called as he headed down the hall. _"Bastard! Damn…this is probably going to be awkward…"_ Lena thought as she and Reid watched him go. Reid turned back once Tyler had turned the corner. Lena continued to stare down the hall with a slightly pissed off look. Lena noticed him staring at her and she smiled as she turned to him.

"Hey…" She said.

"Hm…So who do you supposedly love?" Reid asked as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Santa Claus because he got me some pretty kick ass shit the last few years." Reid rolled his eyes.

"You're one strange chick." He said. Lena smiled. "What have you two been doing the majority of free period?" He asked.

"We were on our way to Pogue's dorm when we were stopped by Mrs. Green to hang up this banner for the winter dance thing. We didn't have the guts to say no." Lena explained as they walked under said banner. Reid looked up at it, then looked down at her.

"Should've figured," He said. "Are you going?" He asked. Lena shrugged.

"I might and might not, these type of things just aren't really my scene. What about you? Are you going to go?" She asked.

"Son of Ipswich." Reid replied with a sigh.

"Right, the community expects you to be there."

"That's what happens when your family attends this school for generations." Reid said. The bell rang signaling the end of free period. "You should go. To the dance I mean."

"Why's that?" Reid shrugged.

"It's only one night of your life." He said smirking before he ducked into the classroom. Lena blinked before she shook her head and headed to her own class.

* * *

It was official, Lena was going to kill Tyler Simms if it was the last thing she did. And that's sad considering it was his birthday and all.

"How come he hasn't asked me to the dance yet, Lenny?" Abby asked her as they stood once again in the Danvers' living room. It was much earlier than Reid's had been. Tyler had been born at exactly seven o' clock. Lena closed her eyes.

"I don't know, Abby. Maybe it has to do with the fact that he's about to ascend." She said.

"I know, I know. It's just that…ugh! I know he wants to." Abby said with a sigh.

"Well then stop complaining and worrying over it. Better yet, ask him yourself."

"I can't do that! Are you crazy?!"

"Yeah, I kind of am."

"Lenny!"

"What are you two bickering about now?" Pogue asked.

"None of your business, _Nicholas_." Lena said. Pogue glared at her, no one called him by his real name other than his mother when he was in serious trouble that is. Everyone else knew better. Lena rolled her eyes at his sour mood. "Cheer up. I won't call you by your given name again." Kate laughed from Pogue's other side. She obviously found it all quite amusing.

"Lena," Lena's attention went back to her sister. "It's going to start soon." Abby was right. Lena hadn't noticed the ominous power in the room. Tyler stood in the middle of the room. Never had she seen him so shaken in the time she'd known him. She looked over at Abby and saw how frighten she looked.

"Hey," Abby looked at her and Lena smiled at her. "Calm down. He'll be fine. Here." Lena held her hand out to her, Abby smiled gratefully and held onto her hand. Lena had a sudden wave of nostalgia…From years ago, when they were younger… She didn't go far into her thoughts when the clock struck seven and Tyler began to scream.

The screams weren't nearly as bad as Reid's had been…Perhaps because Tyler didn't use nearly as much as his _brother_. Regardless, it still looked painful as hell and it didn't keep Abby from squeezing Lena's hand. _"I'm going to need a new hand after this."_ Lena thought as she winced at the pain in her hand.

The moment it was over, Lena felt the pressure on her hand release and the next thing she noticed was that Abby was on the ground next to Tyler hugging him as though afraid he would leave her at any moment.

"Geez, Sunshine. You'll kill him! Give Baby Boy some air!" Reid said with a roll of the eyes. Some of them laughed at his outburst, while others rolled their eyes.

"Are you alright?" Abby asked as she pushed his hair from his face. Tyler smiled at her slowly and nodded.

"You look like the one who went through this." He said. Abby blushed and looked away from him.

"I was just worried." She mumbled.

"You two are just too cute." Sarah gushed. Abby had helped Tyler off the floor and both of them had blushes to match.

"We didn't get you presents, but we did get you a cake." Kate said.

"Your name's on it. Even though Reid wanted to put something else on it." Caleb said. Reid smirked and shrugged.

"I can easily change that…" He said.

"No it's just fine, man." Tyler said glaring half-heartedly at him. He honestly didn't want Reid to have anything to do with the cake. He was his best friend and all…But Reid probably would have found a way to put worms in it just to get a good laugh out of it.

"You there?" Kate asked waving a hand in his face. Tyler shook his head.

"Yeah just thinking is all." He said. "Thanks you guys." He said as they gave him a piece of the cake.

"Hey, Tyler." Lena called. Tyler turned his head to look at her. "If you were to make a wish what would you wish for?" She asked casually.

"I don't know, why?" Tyler said.

"Curious…You know what I'd wish for? I'd wish for some snow, and then maybe I'd _dance_ in it."

"I'll do it okay, Lena." Tyler mumbled. Lena smiled slightly to herself, happy that he caught on to what she was trying to say.

"What the hell?" Reid said speaking what was on everyone else's minds.

"So…um…What type of cake is this?" Tyler asked trying to change topics. _"Nice move, Ty."_ Lena thought to herself.

* * *

"What the hell are you and baby boy up to?" Reid asked as they trekked across the frozen lawn of Spenser Academy. "Ever since that day during free period you two have been stranger than usually." Lena giggled as she pulled her coat tighter around her.

"Do I detect jealousy?" She asked. Reid didn't reply as they continued on their way. "What do you think we're up to?" She questioned.

"I've considered world domination." Reid mumbled. Lena laughed.

"The winter dance." She said after a while.

"What about it?" He questioned.

"That's what that was all about. He's all shy about asking Abby to it. And she's driving me insane since the moment she found out there was going to be a dance. I'll kill Tyler if he doesn't ask her soon." She said as they entered the warmth of Spenser halls.

"He's hopeless isn't he?" Reid said with a small shake of his head. Though there was a small smile on his lips.

"He's adorable." Reid scrunched up his face.

"Ew." Was the only thing he said. Lena laughed as they reached her room. She opened the door and stepped inside.

"Well come in, loser. You don't expect me to sit here and wait for Abby to get back by myself do you?"

"Loser, is it?" He asked following her in and closing the door. Lena smiled and jumped on her bed after she shrugged off her coat. "I'm sure you can come up with something better than that." He said sitting next to her.

* * *

The door swung open and shut just so fast it was amazing that someone had even came in.

"Lena! You won't believe--What is he doing here?" Abby said pointing at Reid sitting next to Lena.

"Nice to see you too, Sunshine." Reid said rolling his eyes standing. "I'll see you later, Lena." He said heading to the door. "Sunshine." He said to Abby as he opened the door and left, Abby rolled her eyes and slammed the door.

"What won't I believe?" Lena asked even though she had a good idea. Immediately Abby jumped in front of Lena like a hyper five year old. Lena giggled at her antics. She liked to see the people she cared about happy.

"Tyler!" She squealed happily. "He asked me to the dance. I was so happy."

"Obviously." Lena said with a small laugh.

"And then I kind of kissed him…" Abby said. Lena's mouth hung open slightly.

"How do you kind of kiss somebody?" Abby laughed.

"I don't know, but it was so nice y'know. It was the first time in a really long time I felt like a real teenager. There wasn't any stress. It was just me and him and it felt…right." Lena couldn't help but smile, it was incredibly cute.

"Don't run off and get hitched now. Remembered we agreed Vegas weddings are tacky." Lena teased. Abby laughed and hit her playfully on the arm.

"So, did Reid ask you to the dance?" Abby asked. Lena gave her a look, she knew she didn't go to school dances. "Still did he ask you?"

"He asked if I was going, I told him I might." Abby sighed.

"You two are idiots."

* * *

Reid sighed as he opened the door to his room. He wasn't surprised to see Tyler sprawled out on his bed.

"Hey, man." Reid said as he closed the door behind him. Tyler looked up at him.

"Hey, where you been?" He asked as Reid crossed the room to sit upon his own bed.

"I was with Lena." Tyler nodded as though it was of no surprise. "What's with the stupid grin on your face?" Reid asked.

"Just thinking about how today wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be." Tyler replied. "I finally asked Abby to the dance."

"Ah, so Lena won't have to kill you." Reid stated.

"She told you?"

"Kind of." Tyler sighed but made no comment on it. He figured she would have said something to Reid.

"What about you?" Tyler asked curiously.

"What about me?" Reid asked as he yawned.

"Did you ask Lena to the dance?" Reid looked over at Tyler.

"I asked if she was going, she said she might." Tyler rolled his eyes.

"You like her right?" Reid didn't reply, but opted to stare at the ceiling. "You're both impossible." Tyler mumbled. "That's why you need each other."

* * *

**That's that. Like I said last chapter this is filler, but needed. The dance is obviously important. It's going to be...an interesting night to say the least. I'm working on it now. (^_^) **

**You know what to do, press that button and Review! =)**

**Love Forever,  
TwilightRaver**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to everyone that took the time to review last chapter. Thanks to everyone that added this story to their alerts/favorites. **

**Sorry for the wait everyone!**

**Warn you though, I'm not extremely proud of this chapter, but hey you can't win them all.  
**

**Disclaimer:** If I owned the Covenant, I wouldn't still be in high school. I'd be off chillin' with Chace Crawford and Toby Hemingway

* * *

It was exactly one day until the Winter Wonderland Dance and Reid had yet to ask Lena to the dance, much to the annoyance to their friends. Reid was annoyed at the constant pounding from their friends while Lena could have cared less it seemed, but she was however annoyed that she was forced to buy a dress anyway.

Sitting here at Nicky's now didn't help with either of their sour moods. Their friends were at it again. And things were slowly getting ugly.

"What's the big problem man, just ask her. The dance is tomorrow." Tyler said. Lena rolled her eyes. It had been the same conversation since Tyler's birthday. After she had called them all out one day at lunch they hounded both of them the chance they got, Caleb was probably the only one she currently would say annoyed her the least, but he did get his jabs once in a while. She just wished they left it alone because like her, Reid tended to do the opposite of what others wanted. They did things on their own terms.

"No," Reid said.

"She already bought her dress." Kate said. "Ask Lena to be your date." Reid rolled his eyes this time. Didn't they get it yet? They were ruining any chance he had really, and he knew this. He knew on some level the way Lena's mind worked…and he knew that she would say no.

"I was forced to buy that dress, Kate." Lena mumbled.

"Would it kill you to ask?" Pogue questioned. Reid didn't respond immediately he was done fighting the issue. He gazed at Lena from the corner of his eye. His jaw clenched as he looked back his friends.

"You want me to ask her?" He asked. He could see Lena look at him as though she knew where he was going with this and begging him not to.

"Duh, is this just getting into your small brain?" Abby teased.

"Finally," Sarah said. Caleb nodded in silent agreement, though there was a look in his eyes that said something different. Reid rolled his eyes and looked at Lena. She looked at him as though telling him not to do it for the sake of just being hardheaded…He could be ad-libbing. Reid went to speak.

"Let's go," Lena said cutting him off quickly. She stood up before he could say anything and was heading for the door regardless if he was following or not. Reid gave their friends a pointed look as he stood and followed the girl out of the bar.

Once he was out of the bar he spotted her leaning against his car with her arms crossed.

"You know if we weren't so hardheaded we would already be going to the dance together." She said when he was close enough.

"If they would back off, we wouldn't have to be so hardheaded." Reid replied as they climbed into the car and he started it. "Just so you know I want you to go to the dance with me." He said speeding down the street.

"Yeah I know," Lena mumbled looking out the window. They rode in silence for almost ten minutes before one of them spoke again. "There's a reason other than being hardheaded, that I wouldn't let you ask me then."

"Really and what's that?" He asked looking at her briefly. They were nearing Spenser, so Lena unbuckled her seatbelt. Lena spoke again once he parked the car.

"Selfishness," She said looking at him. Reid unbuckled his seatbelt so he could turn and look at her fully. "Two weeks ago I told you that school dances weren't my thing, but I didn't tell you that I would make an exception for you, and for some reason I think you knew this already…" Lena stopped briefly. "And when you finally felt like asking me, I wanted it to be…special."

"Without our friends," Reid clarified. Lena nodded. "Alone, like we are now?" He asked.

"I'm not one to—" Lena didn't get to finished when Reid's warm lips connected with hers. Lena wrapped her arms around his neck to get him closer to her. She could feel him smirk as their lips moved together. Lena couldn't remember when she was last kissed like this. Just as soon as it started it seemed to be over. Reid had pulled away and rested his forehead on hers. Both of them were panting and the air in the car was steamy.

"Say you'll go to the dance with me," Reid said. Lena smiled.

"I'll go to the dance with you," she said. The moment she said that her phone went off, Lena's eyes narrowed and Reid sat back in the driver's seat. She flipped the phone open and placed it to her ear. "Yeah?" Reid rolled his eyes he could clearly tell it was Caleb, if it had been anyone else Lena most likely would have hung up, but she had some kind of respect for his _older brother_. He did too, but he would never admit it to the golden boy or anyone else for that matter. "No, we're at the school…Caleb we're staying out trouble…No, fine we'll stay put." She closed the phone and looked at Reid.

"We'll stay put, huh?" He asked her. Lena shook her head.

"Tell them what they want to hear. Let's get the hell out of here." Reid smirked and started the car.

"And where do you suppose we go?" He asked pulling out of the student parking lot. He was clearly amused by all of this.

"The last place they least expect us?" She questioned. Reid shrugged. He knew the perfect place.

* * *

It was the day of the dance and Lena sighed as she entered her room three hours before the dance. The moment she entered she was bombarded with questions.

"Where the hell were you?!" Abby yelled. Lena looked around their room and saw Sarah and Kate there as well. There were numerous party like materials sprawled around the room, their dresses, bracelets, and hair ties.

"Caleb was pissed, especially since you ignored every single one of his calls." Sarah said. "He went on about you two together is worse than Reid and Tyler together." Sarah said slightly amused. Lena shrugged as she sat on her bed.

"Lenny! Where were you two?" Abby asked again.

"Here and there…" Lena replied nonchalantly. When they all glared at her she smirked and crossed his arms. "His house…Parents are out of the country."

"You two were doin' it weren't you!" Kate accused. Lena slowly turned her head toward the mocha skinned girl.

"Oh yeah all night and it was great." Kate scrunched up her nose not expecting that answer which in turn caused Lena to laugh and roll her eyes. "I'm joking, Kate. Seriously, give me a little more credit than that. I didn't even step foot into his room while there. We talked and played video games…Which I can say I kick ass in."

"You two are a slight disappointment." Abby said with the shake of her head. "Did he at least ask you to the dance in the midst of all this?" Lena felt her cheek heat up and cursed herself for blushing, because Lena Shaw _doesn't_ blush. This went unnoticed by her friends. "He did! He asked you and you said yes! About damn time," Abby said hugging her sister. Lena lazily hugged her back. She wouldn't go on to tell them how it happened…or where.

"That's great, Lena," Sarah said smiling genuinely at her. "Now for us to get ready!" She said standing and heading to the bathroom only returning moments later with Lena's toiletries.

"Go clean your filthy body so that we can all finally get dressed and look hot as hell!" Kate said throwing a towel at Lena's head. Lena caught it before it did though. Sarah handed her, her things and pushed her toward the door.

"You guys suck!" She said just as she was out the door and it slammed in her face. "You're lucky I like you!" She called before heading down the hall.

* * *

"Caleb is pissed, man." Tyler said when Reid entered their room. Reid shrugged.

"And this should concern me, why?" Reid questioned falling back on his bed.

"Whatever, man. Where'd you two go anyway?" Reid looked over at Tyler as though he had asked a stupid question.

"Where do you think we went?" Reid asked propping himself up on his elbows. Tyler frowned at him.

"You went home," Tyler stated. "I told them that's where you were, because your parents are gone." He grumbled.

"Yeah whatever, I didn't expect them to believe you baby boy that's why I went there." Tyler rolled his eyes and let it get quiet for a few moments.

"So what did you do for practically eighteen hours?" Reid who had lain back down sat up again to get a good look at his best friend.

"Not what you think we did." Reid said with a small roll of the eyes.

"Sure," Tyler said. "Let me guess, you talked and played videos games for the majority of it. Oh and she didn't even see your room." When Reid didn't reply, Tyler stared at him in disbelief. "Dude, I was joking," Reid narrowed his eyes. "You seriously…What the hell's got into you?" Tyler chuckled to himself. "So tell me, how good is she at video games?" Reid grunted.

"I still say she cheated." All Tyler could do was laugh at his friends sudden grumpy mood, brought on by what he suspected because he lost to a girl.

* * *

Eight o' clock rolled around faster than any anticipated it to. But this didn't keep three out of the four girls to become very impatient. Lena rolled her eyes at the three girls just when there was a knock at the door. Being the closes to it she got up and answered it but only enough for her to see who it was.

"Uh oh…" She said the moment she saw who it was. "Hey Caleb," she said nervously. He didn't look mad he looked amused. "I'll let you in only if you promise not to hurt me for disobeying orders." She said. Caleb rolled his eyes and smiled.

"I already talked to Reid, Lena. So just open the door." Caleb said. Lena let out a sigh and opened the door. "Never thought you'd show that much skin," Caleb said. Lena scratched the back of her head. "You look nice," he said. Lena wore a short red charmeuse halter dress with a black mesh floral overlay.

"Stop it," she mumbled. Caleb only smiled more apparently enjoying teasing her. "Sarah your man is here…" She announced stepping out of the way. Sarah laughed and hugged Caleb. Sarah wore a black and white strapless dress that stopped just below the knee. Just when Lena was about to close the door a hand pushed it back open.

"How rude of you, Len," Pogue entered the room. "Look who's gone and grown up over night." Lena didn't restrain herself this time and hit Pogue upside the head. "Me and you are gonna get into it one day." He grumbled walking over to Kate.

"Bring it on," Lena said not closing the door. Kate rolled her eyes. She wore a short olive colored spaghetti strapped two toned dress with a sequin bust.

"Are you sure the two of you aren't related?" Kate asked kissing Pogue on the lips.

"Positive," They both said in unison causing them to glare playfully at one another. Abby sighed dramatically after a while.

"Where the hell are Tyler and the annoying one?" She asked pacing the floor in her short blue charmeuse dress with floral mesh overlay and bow waist. It was much like her sister's just different in color and style.

"The annoying one? Well I was hoping you'd give me a better pet name than that, Sunshine." Everyone turned to see Reid and Tyler entering the room. Abby rolled her eyes and flicked him off all the same while smiling brightly at him.

"At least you clean up nice, Garwin." She said before turning to Tyler. "About time you got here." She said. "Now let's get to this dance," she said grabbing his hand and leading him out of the room. The only them the remaining teens heard was Tyler saying;

"You look beautiful,"

"Well might as well follow after them, who knows what she'll do to poor Tyler." Caleb said linking arms with Sarah and promptly left the room. Following suit was Kate and Pogue, leaving Reid and Lena alone in the room.

"You look amazing," Reid said.

"Thank you," She said with a smile. "We should go, they already have thoughts about us in their heads." Lena said. Reid chuckled.

"What? Don't you want them to come true?" Lena's face flushed and she turned and headed to the door. "I'm kidding…Sort of." Reid said smirking. Lena looked back at him with a small shake of her head but a smile playing on her lips.

"You're impossible," She said. Reid walked up to her and offered her his arm.

"Shall we?" He questioned. Lena couldn't help but giggle.

"Such a gentleman, Mr. Garwin," she said placing her arm in his. "We shall."

* * *

The group had been at the dance for a least an hour now and they mostly talked and ignored the stares they got from their fellow schoolmates. Sarah and Caleb had disappeared inside the crowd of people moments ago learning the other six at the table.

"Gross," Kate and Abby said together as they looked out on the dance floor. Lena and Reid looked in that direction and both of which scrunched up their faces in disgust.

"Like I need to see Abbot dance like that," Reid said.

"You call that dancing? I call that sex with your clothes on." Lena said.

"Come on, let's dance." Reid said standing and grabbing her hand. Lena was slightly surprise by this as she was dragged to the dance floor.

"Come on, Tyler. I need to get away from that image." Abby said. Tyler chuckled to himself as he led her to the dance floor. Kate and Pogue didn't stay there long either.

Reid spun Lena around and pulled her back to him, she laughed as their bodies moved to the beat of the music.

"Who knew, Reid Garwin could dance." She said still laughing.

"Are you underestimating me, Lena Shaw?" He asked her.

"Perhaps," She teased him. Reid rolled his eyes as the couple continued to dance. Lena turned so her back was toward him and she could see the others on the dance floor. "Looks like Abby is making a man out of Ty." She said over her shoulder to Reid.

"Or maybe we don't give baby boy enough credit," Reid said. Lena shrugged her shoulders as the song changed for the second time, something even more fast pace and fun.

* * *

After some more time had passed, Abby and Tyler had made their way over to Lena and Reid who had decided on making themselves comfortable back at the table.

"See what happens when you put them together? They ignore the rest of the world," Abby said getting their attention. Reid rolled his eyes but he stopped himself from saying what he was going to say.

"Something you need, Abby?" Lena asked curiously.

"We're leaving," Abby said. "Take your time," she said giving Lena a look. Reid didn't miss it and raised an eyebrow.

"See you guys later," Tyler said as Abby began to lead him away.

"I think it's safe to say that I was just kicked out of my room for the night," Lena said once they disappeared. Reid chuckled.

"Now you don't have to make an excuse to go to my room tonight," He said smirking at her.

"Oh but, that's the fun in it all," She said.

Abby and Tyler walked the mostly empty halls. They decided they wouldn't head directly to the dorms and walked the halls of the main building.

"You know I'm having a lot of fun tonight," Abby said as they walked hand-in-hand down the hall.

"Well, I would hope you weren't having a horrible time." Tyler said.

"You know, I always wanted to come to Ipswich when I was younger." She said. Tyler looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Why? I mean there's not a hell of a lot you can do here." He said. Abby nodded in a knowing way.

"Yeah, I'm aware of this, but the stories…Lena and I both are suckers for those supernatural stories, mainly because all our lives having these abilities we wanted to know if the stories were true." She said. Tyler thought about this for a moment. Most of his life though he enjoyed the power to a point, he wanted to just be a normal teen not caring if the supernatural was real or not…especially with everything with Chase.

"Ever wish the stories were just that, stories?" He asked her. "And that you were for lack of a better word normal?" Abby put some consideration into it as they continued down the hall.

"Sometimes I do. Like right now being here with you, I feel like a regular teen." She said.

"How sappy," Both teens froze in their steps. Both knew the voice from various encounters, and none of them had been very friendly or wanted for that matter. "Why not hand over the power and everything will be all peachy for you two love birds."

"Why don't you just die already, Chase," Abby growled. Chase laughed.

"Now why would I want to do that when I was so close to it before?" Tyler's blue eyes faded away and the lights within the hall flickered. "Someone wants to fight? I never expected that you owned a backbone. How about we take this some place a little more private?"

* * *

Lena froze mid spin; she had a feel of nausea wash over her before she was hit with the wave of power. She turned around and looked at Reid, the ghostly look on his face meant she didn't have to ask.

"Come on," Reid said dragging her toward the others. "Why now?" He growled when he was close enough. Caleb's eyes no longer held the amusement they did earlier. Pogue had no teasing statement.

"Why do you think Reid? We let our guards down," Caleb said.

"Man, this is getting intense we've got to go find them." Pogue said after there was another wave of the power, this one worse than the first one.

"We can't," Lena said looking away from Kate and Sarah as they danced, having no clue what was going on.

"What let them fight the maniac while we continue to party?" Pogue questioned her.

"No, I was thinking that we can't cause a scene," Lena said. "If the four of us leave and you two leave your dates here…People will talk and knowing the kids here…Someone will follow us."

"She has a point," Caleb said to Pogue.

"I know, I know," Pogue mumbled.

"We're wasting a lot of time here," Reid pointed out.

"Reid, Lena go help them out. We'll be out there as soon as we can alright?" Caleb said. "Don't go running out of here," Caleb said. Reid wrapped his arms around Lena's waist as Caleb and Pogue headed back to Sarah and Kate.

"Let's go," Reid whispered in her ear. Together they left the dance as though sneaking off to do what most couple at Spenser did. "You're extremely calm," Reid said once they were out in the hall and away from the dance, the only sound they could here was the clacking of Lena's heels.

"It's because I know Abby…As scared as I am right now I know my sister and I know what she's capable of." They continued to search in silence. The power was strong making it hard to tell where it was coming from. The only time they stopped was got to the other side of the school near the pool "Fuck! Where the hell are they?" Lena yelled.

"So much for calm," Reid mumbled. The ear piercing scream however told them, they were closer than they thought.

"Abby," they said in unison using their powers to pry open the door leading to the pool. Once inside the came face to face with Tyler's back and Chase's laughter. Chase spotted them first and smirked.

"Come to see the show, watch me take out the people you love."

* * *

**Meh, it's a cliffhanger, never done that before.  
This chapter was rewritten numerous times.  
So obviously I hate it.  
Hopefully you made it through the excruciating pain and find it in your hearts to _review_!**

**Love always,**

**_TR_  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for the reviews! They really make me want to write more. And thank you to all that added this to their favorites or their alerts! I appreciate it a lot! Thank you!**

**Disclaimer:** For the last two years I have asked for the ownership of the Covenant...All I got was the DVD.

* * *

_"__Come to see the show, watch me take out the people you love." _

Tyler looked over his shoulder and looked at Reid and Lena briefly. Lena's breath caught in her throat, never had she seen Tyler look so angry...Or ever angry for the matter. Reid on the other hand looked extremely calm.

Abby was on Chase's side and was just picking herself off the floor as this whole reunion of sorts happened.

"Four against one, that doesn't seem fair at all...For you that is." Chase said.

"You're one smug son of a bitch," Reid growled, all calmness suddenly out the window. Chase smirked at him.

"Reid, still being a pain in the ass to the others? I know you came in handy a few months ago, because of you, it took Caleb a lot longer to figure out it was me. I should thank you for that." Reid's eyes flashed black. Tyler looked him almost as though there was slight panic there.

"There's something different about him this time, Reid..." He said.

"Doesn't matter he's still going to die," Reid said.

"Big words coming from you," Chase said. "Let's see what you got, Garwin." That's all Reid needed to send his assault at Chase. Abby managed to get herself out of the way in time and on the other side where Lena and Tyler stood.

"Does he think before he acts?" Abby asked. Lena looked at her before raised her hands at the ceiling containing water pipes.

"It's a little too late for a plan," She said before one pipe was set free and water was pouring all over the teens. Lena took the pipe and sent it hurdling at Chase in hopes that Reid had distracted him enough to impale him with it. Unfortunately for her, he hadn't.

Chase stopped the pipe inches from his chest and at the very moment he had sent Reid soaring into an opposite wall. Chase smirked as he turned his attention to her.

"This is going to hurt, and I know someone who will take quite pleasure in seeing you die." He said as the pipe went flying at her at more speed than she thought possible. Lena managed to slow it down, but didn't get it to stop and hit her arm with enough force to cause her to lose balance and to scream out in pain.

"Lena!" Abby screamed heading to her sister's side only to be hit with an orb of magic. Tyler taking advantage of this sent his own in Chase's direction knocking him off balance for a moment. Reid at this point had made his way to Lena. The water from the pipe above making their hair stick to their faces.

"You alright?" Reid asked as he watched the blood mix with the water. Lena looked up at him her right hand clutching and currently useless left arm. She had unshed tears of pain her eyes.

"I'm fine, are you okay?" She asked quickly.

"Fine," he replied. Lena nodded as she turned around and looked at Abby not too far away from her, unmoving. "I'll check on her," Reid said following her gaze.

"No, go help, Tyler. I'll manage." She said. Reid hesitated for moment before he stood and went to help his _brother_. Lena on the other hand went to check on her sister.

"Alright man?" Tyler asked when Reid helped him up. Reid rolled his eyes, Tyler was always the one to worry about others even when he himself didn't look so hot.

"I should be asking you that." Reid said with a small sigh.

"Brotherly love, must you rub it in every time I visit?" Chase questioned as though annoyed.

"Perhaps if you stopped showing up you won't have to worry about that now would you?" Tyler said. Reid looked at the normally quiet boy, there had to have been something he and Lena missed before coming in to help...Not that it seemed to matter.

Chase rolled his eyes at the younger boy. Tyler and Reid allowed both their eyes to turn black as they waited for whatever the hell Chase had been planning. They brought up their hands the same moment he did in attempt to ward off what he would send their way. Instead Chase cried in pain and his head whipped in the direction of the girls.

"Here he is with his haunts, make him leave with all his taunts. Take this dark figure and fill with light, remove his evil from our sight." They both said in unison. In an instant Chase began to fade.

"You think this is going to keep me away? I've got a lot more up my sleeve than you think." Chase said before he was completely gone from their sight. There was silence amongst the teens, the only sound was that of the water still falling down on them from the pipe Lena had broken.

Silently both boys made their way to the two girls as the sat on the ground clearly exhausted from what had happened.

"Are you both alright?" Tyler asked.

"For the most part," Abby said running a shaky hand through her hair.

"I've had better days..." Lena mumbled as she cradled her left arm wincing as she did so. Reid noticed that there was no cut but wondered where the blood came from, from earlier.

"Where'd you send him?" Reid asked as he carefully looked at her arm some more. He found the gash just above her shoulder where the pipe must have grazed her before hitting the ground with a clang.

"No clue, just away from here. It's only temporary, but it's the best we could do for now." Abby answered as she looked over the cuts on Tyler's face. It was then when the door to the pool area opened and Caleb and Pogue ran in.

"Shit man..." Pogue said when they were hit with the water from above them. Lena remembering it lifted her right hand and fixed the broken pipe, stopping the water that fell on them.

"He's gone," Reid said. "for now." he added as an after thought. The two older boys made their way over to the teens sitting on the ground.

"We shouldn't talk here," Caleb said before looking at them collectively. "I think you need to go to hospital." He said noticing Lena's shoulder. She shook her head more violently then need be.

"No, no. I'm fine really." She said. Pogue knelt down beside her and Reid to look at her shoulder.

"Len, it's dislocated." He said. Lena gave him a look telling him she knew this. Her eyes glazed with unshed tears. "You can't walk around with a dislocated shoulder." he said.

"No shit," Lena said. Pogue sighed and ran a hand through his brown locks.

"Well you're not going to like what I'm about to do." Reid frowned slightly, for he knew the pain Lena was going to feel in only a few moments.

"Really Pogue is that necessary. Can't it wait until we get them to the dorms?" Reid asked. Pogue shook his head.

"She's still fighting the pain, I give her five minutes before she passes out from it." Pogue said. Lena glared at him but sighed realizing they weren't getting anywhere. "I suggest you look away," Pogue said taking her arm gently. Lena looked away as more pain surged through her body.

"Fuck! Pogue is it over?" She whined.

"He hasn't done anything Lena," Abby said. Lena felt Reid grab her right hand. Before Lena knew it she heard a loud pop and the pain double in her arm. She let out a small scream and squeezed Reid's hand so tight he was sure she crushed his fingers.

"Better?" Pogue asked. Lena looked at him her unshed tears finally falling.

"Let's just get out of here..." She said.

* * *

Careful to not be spotted the group had made it the Lena and Abby's dorm room without anyone spotting them in their disheveled states.

Abby and Lena changed before the group could actually talk about what had happened. While Tyler and Reid both had towels and the girls' blankets wrapped around them. Lena walked out of the bathroom but didn't get the chance to fall out like she wanted to.

"Come here, we have to a least put your arm in a sling." Pogue said. Lena sighed but allowed him to act like an older brother even though she was older than all of them. It was nice to be taken cared of.

"How's Kate and Sarah?" Abby asked when no one spoke.

"They're fine." Caleb said. "They're in their room." Abby let out the breath she didn't know she was holding.

"That's good, they're safe there..." She said. Caleb raised an eyebrow. "Lena made sure their room stayed completely Chase free the moment she found out about him." Abby said. Lena looked away from the conversation as is embarrassed.

"I like them too much," she explained getting up and siting next to Reid on her bed. "If anything happened to them, any of you actually...I don't think I could forgive myself." She said.

"That's a burden you shouldn't carry," Caleb said though there was complete understanding. Lena smiled sadly at him.

"No one should," she said.

"About tonight what happen?" Caleb asked turning the discussion back on track. Abby and Tyler went on to tell them walking the halls when Chase had showed up, and how they suddenly appeared in pool area. They both tensed when they got to this part.

"What is it?" Reid asked speaking for the first time when neither of them seemed willing to talk.

"Ever felt like you were going to die?" Tyler asked curiously.

"That sounds a little dramatic, Ty." Pogue said. Tyler frowned and shook his head.

"I'm serious, have you ever had that feeling that death was just around the corner?" Tyler asked again.

"I have once but..." Lena stopped talking as seemed to be remembering something; _"I know someone who would take quite pleasure in seeing you die."_ She let it go for the time being. "Continue." she said when they all looked at her.

"I felt that tonight, I felt like it was going to end then and there. It's a terrible feeling guys. It made me angry and on edge at the same time. I don't think there's any way to describe this to you." Tyler said. Abby nodded in agreement.

"There's something different too, Tyler pointed it out to me. I guess he could feel the difference more than I could, but his flow of magic was different from the last time I encountered him. It was as though it wasn't all his." Abby said.

"Yeah, I felt that too." Reid mumbled and frowning.

"Are you saying he's stronger?" Pogue questioned. Both of them shook there heads.

"Not exactly, more like he's not alone." Tyler said. "It's like he's getting all his power from someone else."

"Like someone that we know...or at least Abby and I might know." Lena said. "He mentioned that he knew someone that would love to see me dead. And for once I don't think that person is my mother." Lena said.

"Then who?" Caleb asked. Things were getting complicated for them. It wasn't enough to say that Chase was working alone. He could be working with someone. "Is there anyone from Hartford that you two didn't get along with?"

"Well yeah, but we haven't seen them in years." Abby said.

"Them?" Reid asked.

"As in the entire family...I can't remember their names though. They were pains in our asses, the boy wasn't that bad though he was alright but his sister was another story. There was a fight between us girls and Lena pretty much handed this chick's ass to her." Abby explained.

"We were like fourteen, she left in tears swearing she's have her revenge. I can't even begin to think how bad I used on her...I was a little...Out of control then." Lena added. "I can't believe someone would be so childish as to seek revenge for something so stupid as a little fight." Lena said.

"So you don't think it's this person?" Caleb asked.

"No," The two girls said in unison. There was silence again as they all sat there thinking.

"Maybe you're not remembering every thing." Pogue suggested.

"Perhaps, but I highly doubt it." Lena said with a wave of her good arm.

"Don't leave that out of consideration," Caleb said giving her a look. Lena ignored it. She wasn't in the mood for an argument. "Is there anything else you want to share about tonight?" Caleb asked them.

"We sent Chase away, but that spell won't hold up forever. He'll be back." Abby said with a sigh. Caleb ran a hand down his face as he stood up.

"You four get some sleep tonight, it's late. Pogue and I will go check in on Sarah and Kate." He said. The four he addressed nodded and as he opened the door to leave. Pogue got up as well and nodded his goodbye to them just as he closed the door. The four left alone sat in silence for a few moments many thoughts running through their minds.

"You guys want to crash here?" Abby asked after awhile.

"Wasn't planning on leaving," Tyler said more to himself than to them. Lena could still see Tyler's discomfort and the need to protect to people he cared about, especially Abby. She was glad he cared so much about her.

"You staying?" Lena asked the usually quiet boy beside her.

"If you want me to," he mumbled. Lena's eye flashed and clothes landed on the bed in front of him. He looked at her out the corner of his eye. "Couldn't have just said yes?" Reid asked.

"Just go change," Lena said. Reid rolled his eyes as he threw off the covers and headed into the bathroom pushing Tyler out the way the last second. Tyler growled at the door before sitting back on the bed with Abby.

Both boys finally changed and had made themselves comfortable one of the girls' beds. Abby and Tyler laid quietly as Abby ran her finger through Tyler's hair. They didn't need to talk it was though there was some silent understanding.

"How's your arm?" Reid asked as Lena laid down next to him.

"Still hurts..." She said. "How's your back? I can tell it's bothering you." She said. Reid closed his eyes for moment before he looked at her again.

"It's fine, not like I haven't been thrown against a wall before." Lena sighed. "You're extremely uncomfortable." Reid stated when Lena laid there staring at the ceiling. Reid sat up and lifted her head to rest on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her in away to avoid her arm. Immediately he felt her relax and snuggle into his warmth. "Better?" He questioned.

"Much," she said. "This was one hell of a dance," she said after awhile.

"Yeah," He said. "But now let's get some sleep, okay." He said. He felt her nod and it wasn't long until her breathing evened out. He listened to the soft murmurs behind him from Abby and Tyler and Lena's soft breathing, before he too fell asleep with thoughts of how he wanted nothing more than to kill Chase Collins and live a relatively normal life. Well as normal as they got for someone like him.

* * *

**Well that's the end of that chapter. I hope you liked it!  
Please review because I'm an addict for such. =P**

**Love always,  
TwilightRaver**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello! Sorry for taking so long to update! But here it is the long awaited chapter...I have like five different versions to this chapter. This is the one that I decided to go with. I hope that you like it. And that you are too mad at me for taking so long to update!**

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed and added this to their favorites and alerts! Thanks your support means a lot to me!**

**Disclaimer: **If I owned the Covenant...There would have been a Covenant 2. Because well there just needs to be okay?

* * *

_"Tell me, how long you're going to pretend you don't remember." Lena didn't know where she was. The room, if you could call it a room was empty and reminded her of an interrogation room. Not that she knew what one looked like personally. And the voice was familiar...and female. _

_ "Who are you?" She asked a little pissed off that someone had yet again forced their way into her dreams. _

_ "Oh come on, Lena. You **seriously** don't remember me?" The person questioned. Lena didn't reply as she turned in her place looking for the source of the voice. "Come on, you remember. It's located somewhere in this room." At that the person, this girl about her age walked into the sole light of the room. _

_ She had vibrant red hair that flowed down her back and startling yet haunting blue eyes to go along with it. If it wasn't from the evil vibe that Lena got from her she would have said she was pretty...Along with that evil vibe Lena felt as though she knew this person..._

_ In her hands she held a folder flipping through it. _

_ "It would seem that your parents don't want you to remember me either. Explains why they suppressed these memories. But look here. I found them." She shut the folder and slammed it on the table. Lena blinked not knowing where the table had come from. "You were always a dumb bitch." _

_ "Who the __**fuck **__do you think you are?" Lena growled. The girl laughed as she flicked her wrist and the folder slid to Lena. It opened once in front of her. _

_ "Sophomore year we got into a fight. Remember that much, right?" The girl questioned. "My dear foolish brother tried to reason with you...he liked you, you know...but you were a little __**monster**__**.**__ You tried to kill me, Lena! Granted I did start it. And I plan to finish it with a little help of course from that fine guy, Chase." Lena gaped at the girl. "Oh is this all shocking to you? Well there's more to our history. You proceeded to attack me even after I couldn't defend myself. Look at me, Lena. And tell me you don't know who the __**fuck **__I am!"_

_ Lena looked at the girl as though she couldn't control her own movements. The red hair...the blue eyes...the screaming...the crying...the laughter. Lena's eyes jumped down to the opened folder. In it was a picture of four children. Their names written across the bottom of the Polaroid. _Abby Shaw, Scott Branch, Lena Shaw, and Natalie Branch._ Each had their arms thrown around each other. It was clear it was a summer day. They were happy...it was before the disagreements, before they started to understand the world they lived in. She remembered..._

_ "Natalie..."_

_ "Is that remorse I hear in your voice?" Natalie questioned, but she laughed. "It's far too late for that, __**hun**__. I won't ever forgive you. I'll get rid of you for good. Taking out your little friends is just a little added bonus..."_

_ "Keep them—"_

_ "Times up, __**hun**__. Wakey wakey!"_

* * *

Lena bolted up in bed, a thin coat of sweat coated her forehead, she was panting as though she had just ran for two miles. She pulled her arm from her sling and flung the covers off her body before she jumped out of bed. Her movement woke the other three people in her room, but she didn't care even when they complained when she turned on the light.

"What are you doing?" Reid's groggy voice questioned as Lena changed into a pair of jeans.

"Abby...I remember." Lena said ignoring Reid and running to pull her sister out of bed.

"Remember what?" Abby asked as she yanked from the bed.

"The Branch family." Lena said.

"The what family?" Tyler questioned.

"Scott! Natalie!" The three teens watched as Lena practically went into hysterics. "I remember them. Don't you? Mom and dad...They suppressed the memories of them. They...Oh god..." Lena sat back on the bed.

"Scott and Natalie Branch..." Abby said quietly. "Brother and sister...Scott was a year older then us right?" She asked. Lena nodded. "And Natalie was in our year right?" Another nod. "We were all friends then in our freshmen year, something happened to Nat and she became a completely different person. One that used her powers on others to hurt them..." Abby said as though trying to piece everything together. "Then you taught her a lesson...when..." Abby stopped and gulped suddenly turning pale.

"It's Natalie...she was in my head. She _made_ me remember." Lena said. "She's helping Chase..."

"This is the same chick that you didn't think had anything to do with this?" Reid questioned. Lena nodded. "Are you sure it's her..."

"Yeah..." Lena mumbled into her hands.

"There's one way to find out..." Abby said. Lena looked at her almost mortified. "Call Caleb and Pogue...you guys will be meeting our parents."

* * *

"I feel like such a child..." Kate said as she climbed out Tyler's car. The group now stood in front of the very house that Abby and Lena called home. After a long discussion with Caleb they had decided on this road trip. For safety measures they had to bring Sarah and Kate with them. Leaving this unintended was just as bad as taking them with them...no where was safe. But it eased the mind when there was a good eye on them.

"Sorry about that..." Lena mumbled as she stared up at the large home. It was just as big as Caleb's was if not just slightly smaller. "I feel like there should be lightening and thunder in the background." She said.

It's not that bad..." Reid said giving her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. She smiled a little at him before taking a step toward the house, but stopped and looked at Abby.

"Couldn't we have just called and asked them?" Abby rolled her eyes and grabbed her sister by the hand.

"It's too late now, Lenny...Come on..." She said pulling her to the door. Their friends stayed put on the lawn...It would be strange to have six people come to your door uninvited.

Lena thought it was utterly ridiculous that they knocked on their own front door. But then again...it wasn't like it was any other day when they lived there. It wasn't long until the large door opened and standing there was their father a look of confusion flashed across his face. He looked over both girls heads and out to their friends before he looked at his daughters again.

"So what trouble have you gotten yourselves into this time?" He asked.

"More like _troubles_, dad..." Lena said.

* * *

Elizabeth and Eric Shaw sat before the teens and listened to what had been occurring for the last few months. From Abby's first encounter with Chase to the most recent and then to the remembrance of two childhood friends.

"You always find a way to stay in trouble don't you, Lena." Elizabeth said. "Even going as far as to drag them into this...though they aren't what I would call suitable company." Reid's eyes narrowed at the older woman.

"Now's not the time to go into your rant about why the Sons of Ipswich are no good, mom." Abby said. "We wouldn't have come here if we didn't need answers. And you're going to give them to us." Elizabeth's eyes narrowed at her daughter.

"You know better than to talk me like that, _Abigail_. Seems as though you spend far too much time..."

"Just listen to them Elizabeth." Eric said with a small sigh. Abby and Lena both looked at their father. Lena smiled slightly, though she didn't like either of her parents much...her father was by far her favorite parent.

"What is it you want to know?" Elizabeth asked after a small sigh.

"Did you or did you not suppressed our memories of the Branch family? Our childhood memories of our friends?" Lena asked.

"Yes. But it was for your own good." Elizabeth said.

"How so?" Abby questioned.

"You were both a complete mess, Abigail. More so than you are now." Elizabeth explained but her gaze lingered on Lena. "I couldn't let my daughters go off the deep end. No matter how close they may already seem."

"One more question, mom..." Abby said. "What happened to them? The family I mean...They left and it seemed quite convenient that you squish our memories and they leave town."

"They moved down south when you had your little...conflict." Elizabeth said. "We didn't keep in much contact with them after that."

"You're forgetting the boy, Elizabeth." Eric said crossing his arms over his chest. "He moved back here. Came looking for the two of you, but you were already gone." He explained when his wife didn't say anything. There was silence in room as everyone took in the information.

"Thanks for your help..." Lena said standing. "We should be leaving now." she said with a small sigh. "Happy Holidays..."

"And what do you plan to do with this information, Lena?" Elizabeth questioned. "You'll only get you and your _friends_ killed if you try anything." Reid laughed. He stopped when he was glared at by a good portion of the room, but the smirk never left his face.

"You don't know anything about us...what we can do." Reid said. "You don't have to like us, because really I don't like you very much. But how could you blame everything on her? Before it even happens."

"Young man I'm not blaming anything..."

"You are." Reid cut her off.

"Come on, Reid time to go." Caleb said grabbing the blond boy by his arm. "Nice meeting you, Mr and Mrs Shaw. Hope we meet again."

The teens walked out of the old Hartford home. None of them saying anything. Abby was the last one out of the house. She sighed as she closed the door.

"You shouldn't have done that..." Lena said as she leaned against Reid's car.

"Done what?" Reid asked innocently. Lena rolled her eyes. Abby ran over to them in that moment.

"Lenny...What the hell are we going to do? That was barely enough information to do a damn thing..."

"I have to agree, Len." Pogue said walking up to them, Kate hanging on his arm.

"Well it was your idea to drive for two hours to get our questions answered, Abby." Lena said. "But this trip won't be wasted." Caleb ran a hand down his face. "Don't worry too much, Caleb...It won't be too much trouble..." She smiled a little. "Our parents gave us just the right amount of information."

"I'm really tired...and hungry. Could you please just get to point, Lena?" Sarah asked quietly.

"We're going to pay Scott a visit."

"You don't even know where he lives." Tyler said with a small sigh. Lena shrugged her shoulders.

"He was never very hard to find. But it always took us hours." Abby mumbled looking up at the sky. "He was usually...in the most obvious place, you wouldn't even think to look for him there."

"Amazing how you two can remember things about someone you were forced to forget." Reid said.

"I guess you just never truly forget..." Lena said. "This is life or death after all..." Caleb sighed.

"If I was told that my senior year would be spent battling evil warlocks and trying to keep the people around me from dying. I would have just stayed a freshman for the rest of my life." Caleb said. If this had been a normal day, and they had been normal teenagers, they would have laughed...but they didn't. But they all did agree with him.

* * *

**Not sure how I liked it _at all_. If you're confused just let me know I'll try to explain. **

**I need to be going now!**

**Hope you liked it though! Until Next time!**

**Review por favor!  
**

**-TR  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry you guys for taking over a year to update! There's a message at the end of this chapter. Please read, darlings.**

**Disclaimer:** If you recognize it, it's probably not mine.

* * *

The eight teens sat in a small diner about ten minutes from Lena and Abby's parents' home. No one was saying much as they ate or in some cases picked at their food. Tyler Simms was one of the few that picked at his food.

He had this feeling as though someone was watching them. And it wasn't the bartender that had greeted Abby and Lena with hugs. He would have turned around to scope the diner, but he knew that wouldn't solve anything. Besides he was probably just being paranoid about the whole thing.

_Bull shit._

"There's someone watching us," Tyler finally said loud enough for anyone around him could hear him.

"I thought I was being paranoid," Abby replied before she popped a fry into her mouth. "Lenny what do you think?" Abby asked her sister across the table. Lena was staring at something in the direction of the exit.

"I think we've found what we're looking for without actually looking for it." Lena dropped her gaze back to her friends. "Tyler, you can stop frowning now. It's not as cute as your smile."

"You think so?" Tyler questioned smiling.

"Definitely," she replied with a smile of her own. "I love your smile."

"Stop that," Reid said.

"Jealousy is an ugly thing, Reid," Lena said. "But don't worry. Tyler's no threat."

"Damn," Tyler said with the snap of his fingers. "And here I thought I'd get both sisters."

"Keep that up and you get nothing." Abby said. The pressure that had hung over them had eased up as everyone at the table laughed.

"The things people say," Caleb said as the laughter was dying down.

"Well everything is funny when you have a death warrant hanging over your head." Pogue said just to be promptly kicked under the table. "Lena!" He said kicking her back. "It's the truth."

"You have no tact, babe. No tact at all." Kate told him. "I thought we all agreed to leave that to Reid."

"Bitch," Reid said though it was void of any sting. "When is your little friend going to come out of hiding?" He asked Abby and Lena.

"Probably once you leave," Sarah spoke up. "I mean you do give off the vibe that you'll hurt anyone that dares talk to Lena."

"I do not," Reid protested. "Besides she can take care of herself."

"Do to." Sarah and Kate said in unison. Lena rolled her eyes at the three of them. Her gaze landed on the waitress heading toward them.

"This is for you," she said holding out a note to Abby. Abby took the note while everyone stared at her. "It's from a nice young man. Said he's an old friend, but claimed he was too shy to come over here himself."

"Is he still here?" Abby asked as she frowned down at the unopened note.

"He left right after giving me that." The waitress said.

"Sorry but could you describe him for us?" Abby asked. "Considering him being an old friend and all..."

The waitress thought for a moment.

"Brown hair, and stunning hazel eyes. He was about your age maybe a year difference. Hope that helps you." The waitress said. "Is there anything I could get the rest of you?"

There was a collection of "no" around the table and the waitress went to tend to other tables.

"Well get on with it Sunshine. What's it say?" Reid asked. "It's not like we have all day," he added. Abby glared at him as she opened the note and read over it.

"It's an address," Abby said. "Just an address, but I have no idea where this place is." she said passing the paper to Lena. Lena looked down at it and shrugged.

"Don't know it," Lena said. "But there is this nice little invention known as a GPS...Ow!" She shrieked as she jerked her leg up to rub it. "No need to be violent, Abigail!"

"No need to be a smartass, Lena," Abby said grabbing the note away from Lena. "What do you say?" she asked. "Might as well get this over with now right."

"One problem, none of us have a GPS..." Tyler pointed out.

"I've got it covered..." Lena said and was met with many stares. "I'll just ask my mom and dad to borrow theirs."

"You really want us to believe that?" Pogue said.

"Fine...I'm gonna take it without permission. Happy?" she asked.

"Stealing then," Caleb clarified.

"Taking without permission." Lena defended.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," Caleb replied an amused smile on his face.

* * *

"Are you sure that thing's working?" Reid asked as he slowed the car down. They had left the cafe made a quick stop at Lena and Abby's place to steal—borrow the GPS from their parents car. And now found themselves in the middle of nowhere amongst many trees and a single dirt road that ended just before them, proving that GPSs were useless. "This is bullshit." Reid said resting his head on the steering wheel. At that moment Lena's phone rang and she answered it putting it on speaker.

"What the hell," it was Pogue's voice that filled Reid's car. Lena rolled her eyes as she closed the phone shut as she climbed out of the car.

"Where are you going?" Reid asked lifted his head up. Lena poked her head back into the car.

"To get my head bitten off," She said. "Come on." Reid sighed as he climbed out of the car as well and followed her to the two cars behind them. Their friends were climbing out of their own cars some looking more annoyed than anything.

"We have to walk," Lena said before anyone could say anything.

"I'm sorry," Kate said. "Did you just say we have to walk?" she asked looking at the woods that just beyond them.

"It's not too late to turn around," Abby said. Her skin slightly pale.

"There's something there," Lena said looking at her sister with some concern. "And you know it."

"And I don't like it." Abby shot back.

"I don't feel anything," Tyler spoke up. Abby's eyes flashed as she grabbed his arm. Tyler took a sharp in take of breath and pulled away from her. "That's not you," he said.

"It's whatever is out there." Abby said. "I don't think we should go."

"Abby...We've come this far." Lena said. "What if this is the only lead we'll get to stopping Chase and Natalie? We'll never know if we just turn around and never find out."

"What if what's back there is a trap?" Abby countered.

"We're all quite capable of protecting ourselves plus Kate and Sarah," Lena snapped. "We don't go in there, we might as well have just stayed in Ipswich!"

"Lena!" Abby said taking a step forward. Her eyes flashing dangerously with anger.

"Abby!" Lena took a step of her own, her anger matching her sisters.

"Both of you, stop!" Everyone froze and looked at Caleb. "We're going," he said once he was sure they were all listening.

"What?" Lena and Abby said in unison. Before glaring at each other.

"We're going in," he said strongly. "We'll just have to keep our guard up."

* * *

The eight teenagers picked their way through the overgrown forest. Many of them not willingly. Even those of which who wanted to proceed within the forest thought this was possibly the dumbest idea they have ever done.

"We're fucking idiots," Reid growled as he ducked under a low hanging branch.

"Fucking crazy is more like it," Pogue mumbled.

"Fucking crazy idiots, then," Reid amended.

"You two big boys scared?" Lena teased, but they all heard the waver in her voice. "Man up," She continued. "Think of it this way. It's a story you can tell your grandkids some day. Nice little moral and everything."

"Really, and the moral of this story is?" Pogue questioned.

"Next time you run from something. Run to another country..." Abby pipped up from the back of the group. "Right Lena?" Lena stuck her middle finger up to tell her sister exactly what she thought.

The group continued in silence as they got deeper and deeper into the woods. It seemed as though they were following a endless road that they were wasting their time. How long was it that they had been walking? They should have seen something by now. Lena sighed.

"Seems like this was—" she was cut off when Caleb slapped a hand over her mouth. She fought her immature reaction of licking his hand to just standing still and looking up at him as best she could.

"Listen," was all he said as he let go of her.

Everyone was silent as they tried to listen for whatever it was the Caleb had heard.

"I don't hear anything," Kate whispered.

"Me neither," Sarah agreed.

"I don't think you're supposed to be able to hear it," Tyler said. "It's a buzzing sound." he continued. Lena and Abby shared a quick look before their eyes flashed white.

"You have got to be kidding me," Abby said. "You can stop it now!" Abby yelled into the trees.

There was a rustle in the bushes and before the eight of them, the trees vanished and a boy stood before them a cigarette hanging loosely between his lips, with a house sitting just in the distance behind them.

"Well," he said taking the cigarette from his lips. "That took you long enough, darling."

* * *

**It's been far too long hasn't it. I can't say sorry enough, but my muse for this died over the last year and I find that to be a shame because I really liked this story.**

**I read over it recently and there's so much that I don't like, and I believe the only way to fix that would be to go back and re-write the entire story, add things here and there, subtract things you know the idea.**

**Hopefully the second time around will be better.**

**Thank you for supporting me all this time!**

**If you don't mind could you leave me one last review before I go in for the kill on what you think?**

**All of you take care,**  
**TwistedRaver**


	13. Anouncement

Hey everyone!

It's been a really long time since I've updated! And though this isn't an update it is an announcement! I have reworked this story into something I like a whole lot better. A few things have changed such as characters' roles in the story as well as the name of the story itself.

The new story which is out now is called, _Seven Devils_. Lena Shaw is still present, but no longer does she have the power nor is Abigail her sister. Which would mean she too lacks the power.

I'd like to thank every single one of you for the support you have given me when it came to this story! I hope that should you continue on to the new revamped/reworked one you'll enjoy it as much as you enjoyed this one. Without further ado, I leave you with the summary of _Seven Devils_! Hope to see you there! :)

Love always,  
TwistedRaver

* * *

**Title: **Seven Devils

**Summary:** Lena Shaw is sent to Spenser Academy with one goal. Stay out of trouble. However, it doesn't go as planned when she and her quiet and usually unnoticed roommate somehow befriend four boys who as of late attract trouble like the common cold. Then again, Lena isn't exactly one to talk.


End file.
